Finding Peace, Finding Home
by SharonH
Summary: Story for fun. You might not like it. Totally MarySue.It's a story about a group of people finding themselves and in the process they fall in love and step into all kinds of traps and
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with The Fast and The Furious. I'm temporarily borrowing the characters from the movie, but not making a cent off of it.**_

**A/N: This story has nothing to do with cars. Well, not really at least. I merely borrowed Dom, Vince, Leon, Jesse, Brian, and Mia. (Oh, and Letty's name a couple of times. This is just a story for fun. You might not like it. There will be lots of love and affection. Plus a good storyline I hope. It's a story about a group of people finding themselves and in the process they fall in love and step into all kinds of traps and dilemmas along the way. Brian/Mia, Dom/OC, Vince/OC, Leon/OC, and Jesse/OC.**

"What do you mean we're going to Texas?"

They'd been in Mexico for nine months. Brian had finally got word to them that they were in the clear. They could go back if they wanted to, however it might be a good idea to try some place else for awhile. It seemed the Trans were up in arms over the death of Johnny and Lance; their crown prince and his second in command.

The team had agreed to forgive Brian for his deceit. They agreed that Brian had shown loyalty to them by turning away from his profession, and saving their asses in more than one way. There was still anger there that someone they'd come to trust had lied to them, and Vince was pretty smug over having been right. It had been a hard nine months. Mia was pining for Brian, alternating between anger and despair. Dom had talked to her, and explained that Brian had done what he thought right, and in the end chosen them. Then he'd told her he truly felt that Brian loved her. That had seemed to help, but it was hard on her not seeing him. Vince had come down to Mexico three months before when he'd completed his physical therapy for his arm. There was scarring there, but he could still use it and in the end that was what had counted. Leon had lost some of his carefree attitude, but had stayed with Dom. Jesse had come with Vince. Dom had cried when he'd heard that Jesse had pulled through. He was still weak, but he was growing stronger.

The only one who'd left them was Letty. She hadn't been able to forgive Dom. Hadn't been able to look past the disaster he'd led them into when they hadn't wanted to go in the first place. Every time she looked at him her eyes were haunted. Physically she'd healed completely, but mentally those scars would take a lot longer than nine months. So she'd told him goodbye. She'd kissed him one last time and walked out of his life; out of all of their lives. It almost hit Mia harder than it had Dom, as she'd lost her female confidant.

"Brian called. Says that things seem to be cooling down back home, but thought maybe before going back we should stay on his cousin's ranch in Texas. Wait for Jesse to be 100. He'd meet us there. We don't have to stay for long." he told them. He was tired, and he wanted to be back in the states.

They finally agreed, and Dom called Brian to tell him they'd do it. Brian gave him directions and told him he'd meet them there. His cousins had inherited their parent's ranch when they'd died in a small Cessna plane crash. From what Brian had told him they owned and ran a prosperous spread. Dom really didn't know what that meant. He'd never been on a ranch; he'd been a city boy born and bred.

When Brian finally pulled up to the gate that led into The Celtic Cross Ranch he was exhausted. He'd driven straight from L.A. to Brady Texas. He hadn't seen his cousins in what seemed like forever, but he remembered how much fun they'd had growing up. The last time he had seen them all was when they were eleven, and he'd been thirteen. When he'd called to see if he and his friends could come his cousin Quin had welcomed them. He'd shared the basics on what had happened. They had a right to know who would be coming into their home. Quin told him it didn't matter; just get there. The land stretched for miles past his eyes, but he could see the magnificent ranch house in the distance. An old blue pick up truck was making its way down the road towards him. Brian figured it was his cousin Quin. He'd called when he was five minutes away. The truck pulled up and came to a stop. The door swung open and a denim clad leg ending in a worn brown cowboy boot stepped out. When the girl followed the leg Brian almost swallowed his tongue. The woman was tall, standing at least 5'10" tall. She had a hard, toned body that curved in all the right spots, and you could tell she was accustomed to manual labor. Her skin was toasted bronze from hours spent in the sun, and her gold hair had liberal highlights streaked naturally by the sun. Currently she was clad in the boots, faded jeans which were frayed at the waist and rode low on her hips, a John Deere tank top that was cut two inches above her taut, muscled stomach, and a worn cowboy hat. She sauntered over to him with a smirk on her lovely face.

"My, my, my," she drawled out in her Texas twang. "If I'd known you were gonna grow up into such a handsome devil, I wouldn't have listened to Daddy when we had the talk about kissin cousins."

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed. "Quin?"

"Guess I changed more than you did, eh Bri?" she walked to the man and hugged him. He hugged her close.

"God Quin, it's great to see you." He held her close and felt like crying. Here was someone that he'd always been so close to. Even when they hadn't seen each other.


	2. Chapter 2

They pulled down yet another dirt road. They had kept in contact over the CB's, and Dom had told them they were meeting Brian and his cousin Quin at the gates to the ranch. The Celtic Cross. They got there and saw a sports car parked outside the gate and a blue truck on the other side of the gate. Then they saw Brian with a sex-pot blonde in his arms. Shit, Dom thought, not good.

No sooner had they parked the car than Mia was racing from the car towards Brian. Vince was already passing her. With a savage yell he tackled Brian, the blonde getting out of the way just in time. Dom and Leon ran up to pull Vince off, as Mia was yelling at him to get off of Brian. No one paid any attention to the blonde.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! WE FORGAVE YOU! MIA LOVES YOU!" Vince screamed.

A shrill whistle pierced the air, and they all looked up to the see the beautiful blonde pointing a double barrel shotgun at Vince. They all became very still. "Now." she began. "I don't know, and at this point don't particularly care, why you're on top of him, but I'm just gonna have to take exception to you abusing my favorite cousin whom I haven't seen in far too long. So why don't you stand up nice and slow there big man?" she pointed the barrels a short distance away.

Brian wiped the blood off of his mouth as Vince moved away with his arms in the air. Then he stood and brushed off his pants. Mia threw herself into his arms. God she felt so good. He'd missed her so much. "You can put the gun down Quin." he told her looking at Vince grimly. Vince had the grace to look ashamed. "I think Vince misunderstood our hug."

A smile spread across her face, and now it was easy to see that she and Brian were related. The hair, the eyes, and the smile, all of them were Brian. "Ahhh, well then, I certainly understand that I suppose. Are these all your friends?" she asked eyeing the group openly.

He nodded, and pointed everyone out. "That's Dom, Leon, Jesse, Vince, and this is Mia." Quin saw the look in his eyes as he pulled the brunette closer.

"Well, welcome to The Celtic Cross everyone. If you'll follow me I'll lead you up to the house, and we'll get you settled in. You'll meet my sisters at some point today I'm sure."

"Sisters?" Leon asked. He'd thought Brian's cousins were men.

"Well, sure. Didn't Brian tell you we're quintuplets? I have three sisters."

"Who's the fifth?" Dom asked.

A look of sorrow crossed her face. "Our brother Parkin died in the crash that took our parents lives, but let's not talk of sad events. You all are here to relax and enjoy yourselves. Follow me on up to the house."

They followed the leggy blonde up to the 'house' as she called it, and parked in a wide open area where several other vehicles were parked. It was huge. The house was two stories, and painted white with black trim. Wide steps led up to a veranda, or covered porch, that wrapped around onto both sides of the home. Wicker love seats, rocking chairs, and porch swings were placed sporadically. She had a long graceful stride, and she led them up the steps and into the house. As soon as she entered she took off the hat, and ran a hand through her great abundance of hair to smooth it. She was fighting a losing battle as it curled this way and that recklessly.

The inside of the home was just as nice as the outside. It looked like the home had hardwood floors through out and there were area rugs placed intermittently. "Would you like to see your rooms first, or do you need something to drink?"

No one answered her at first as they were still looking around them, and feeling like they'd just stepped into another universe. Finally Mia spoke, still encircled by Brian's arms. "I'd really like something to drink." The others nodded in agreement and she motioned for them to follow her.

They passed through a formal living room, a large formal dining room, and finally into a spacious kitchen. An area near a large bay window had been designated as a breakfast nook, and held a large table. An island made of oak, and topped with gold flecked granite stood in the center of the room. The whole room reminded them of a restaurant kitchen with its large appliances and amount of space. An older black woman was bustling around the kitchen. She looked up at the group with a smile as they entered. "Well is that little Brian finally coming to visit me?" she asked delighted, and moved over to him for a hug. The woman looked over the entire group. Quin was busy getting glasses out of a cupboard.

"Hey Ms. Martha, how are you?" Brian asked grinning.

"Wish it weren't so hot, but other than that good. These girls are gonna run me into an early grave, but I been saying that since the day they were born." Brian almost laughed as she grabbed both Vince and Dom's biceps, then she gave Leon a pat. "Fine strapping young men." Martha said approvingly. She eyed Jesse critically, noting his paleness, and dark circles under his eyes, "We need to get you some rest and some food into you." She clucked in her motherly way. Then she turned to Mia. "What a beautiful girl. Is this your sweetheart Brian?"

"Yes Ma'am." He said proudly.

She nodded. "The only thing you need darlin is some fattening up."

Quin snorted. "It's Ms. Martha's goal in life to have all us girls with nice rounded hips like hers." Saying this she grabbed for a cookie and the woman smacked her hand.

"You finish getting these folks their drinks young lady." She admonished, "And then get me that strainer off that shelf. That man drives me crazy putting things on shelves I can't reach."

Quin smiled and finished pouring lemonade. After making sure everyone had a drink and was sitting at the table with the fresh cookies she retrieved the strainer for Ms. Martha. "Well, you know if you'd just give in and marry that poor man, you wouldn't have to worry about strainers bein too high." All of the men, with the exception of Brian, appreciated the view of her stretching up to reach the item.

"But if she married him then we wouldn't get to tease her about it so often." The amused voice came from the doorway. Everyone's view turned to see the newcomer. She was several inches shorter than Quin, probably about 5'4", with long curling strawberry blonde hair. This woman was also fit, but a bit softer than Quin was. They shared the same eye color, but this woman wore silver wire framed glasses perched on her nose. She also wore a silk periwinkle tank top with gray slacks. "Don't tell me you forgot me Brian?" she asked crossing the kitchen. 


	3. Chapter 3

He stood quickly and met her halfway for a hug. "Reilly, it's great to see you."

"My, you certainly got taller." She laughed looking up at him.

"Did you shrink?" he teased. He made the introductions and everyone shook hands.

She was about to ask them about themselves when her cell phone went off. Reilly looked at the screen and made a face. "Good Lord, er, sorry Ms. Martha, Quin if you don't tell YOUR sister to stop calling me from the backyard, I swear I am going to kill her. Yes Sloane, what is it you need now?"

"Did you get that last transaction from Thorson's for $2198.67?" Sloane was all business.

"Yes, Sloane, I did, and already recorded it. Right now I'm with Cousin Brian and his friends." She started tapping her nail against the counter in irritation.

"Oh." Reilly could hear her sister pause, and then the girl whispered. "Are any of them cute?"

"Yes, I would definitely say so." Reilly allowed.

"Any of em my type?"

"Not sure actually, you've been known to surprise me." Reilly listened to the silence for a moment before sighing. "Really Sloane, I'm hanging up now. If you need me for anything else, then walk your behind the couple hundred yards to the house to come see me."

Turning back to the table she gave them an apologetic smile. "That girl can drive a person to drink."

"So, what are all your names?" Dom asked. "I mean we obviously now know Quin and Reilly. The third is Sloane?"

"Do all of you look like you two?" Leon asked with an easy grin, "You know easy on the eyes?"

All three women laughed. Ms. Martha spoke. "All my girls are lookers. Take after their Mama and Daddy. Good looking folks."

"There's Sloane and Torin. Sloane is workin, and Torin should be on her way home from class. She has classes twice a week on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Do all of you work on the ranch?" Jesse asked curiously.

"Well, we all do our own part." Quin answered.

"Quin is really the one running the ranch." Reilly informed them. "We all work it when necessary, but we all have different strong points. Sloane handles our horses. She's actually turned it into a lucrative operation with riding lessons and breeding. And Torin is our budding veterinarian. She also takes care of our gardens and the chickens, but that's because she enjoys it."

"Reilly is our accountant, and a damned fine one." Quin spoke with pride. "I work with the men, and do what needs doing. The others pitch in when needed. And Ms. Martha runs this house. She's been with my family since before we were born, and was our nanny. So anything dealing with the house, she's the one to go to."

"You have people who work for you?" this was Jesse again. This whole experience was becoming fascinating. Not as fascinating as engines, or rebuilding cars, but still pretty interesting.

"We have five ranch hands. I'm sure you'll meet them while you're here. They normally eat dinner with us. We want you to feel as welcome as if you were at home." Quin told the group.

Ms. Martha spoke, wrapping her arm around Quin and Reilly's waists. "Because now you are home. Until you decide you want to leave, this is your home. You are all welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Ms. Martha's just happy to have more children to worry over." Quin said with an affectionate smile for the woman.

Dom looked at the three women smiling at them. Who were these people that welcomed them into their homes with open and extended arms? Brian had told him that he'd shared their history with them. He'd come across good people, and kind people, but these ladies were something different. "Thank you." He told them sincerely. The others nodded in agreement.

They were all pretty tired from the long drive, so Quin showed them upstairs. "I gave you each a room." She told Brian and Mia. "I didn't know what the situation was."

"We'll share." Mia said strongly, causing Quin to grin. She put Vince and Leon in the East wing where hers and Sloane's rooms were, and put Dom, Jesse, and Brian and Mia in the West wing where Reilly and Torin's rooms were. Besides the girl's rooms, the master suite, and their brother's room, the rest of the rooms were furnished as guest rooms. They all held queen sized beds, a chest of drawers, and a dresser. Their mother had decorated the rooms in varying hues, and had enjoyed doing it. All of the rooms had large walk in closets, and an en suite bath.

Team Toretto unpacked in their private rooms thanking the good fortune that was smiling upon them. Dom didn't know how long they would stay. He figured they'd give it a week or two, and then figure it out. With everything that had happened, he wasn't in too much of a hurry to go back to L.A. He wasn't sure if that meant he was running away, but he hoped it didn't.

He heard a dog bark and looked out the window onto the backyard. If that's what you could call it. From this view he could see several large buildings; three of them looked like barns. One of the buildings had a man leading a horse out, so he figured that was the stables. Dom also saw a large garden, a greenhouse, and a fenced in pool and hot tub. There was a large fenced in dog kennel near the greenhouse. Currently a dog was barking from behind the fence, and he saw several puppies playing and stumbling at the adult dog's feet. Quin was heading to the kennel with another dog at her knees. They looked like those lassie dogs, Collies. The dog stared up at her adoringly. If I were that dog I'd stare at her adoringly too, he thought with a wry grin. Both girls were something to look at. Dom sighed and turned away from the window. He needed to keep his mind off women. He was no good for them. Look what he'd done to Letty, and he'd loved her.

There was a soft knock on his door and Mia popped her head in. "Hey, are you getting settled in?"

"Yeah." he gave her a smile. She came and sat on the bed next to him and he hugged her to him. His baby sister was all grown up.

"I like it here so far. Not just because of the house. I like their accents."

He smiled. They did have pretty thick accents, all southern belle like. "Yeah, it's pretty interesting so far."

"It'll be a good break for everyone. I mean I guess we've been on break for a while now, but Brian hasn't. And now we don't have to worry about anything." she said with a sigh.

"Where is Brian?" Dom asked.

He said he was going downstairs to talk to Ms. Martha. I told him I was going to check in with you and then I'd come find him." she smiled, so much at peace now that she was reunited with Brian. "He's so happy to be here. I think this is where his best childhood memories come from."

Dom stood and pulled Mia to her feet. "Let's go find that boy of yours." They looked in on Jesse and found him sleeping, then headed downstairs. Brian, Leon, and Vince were already in the kitchen. Brian stood as they entered.

"Such a gentleman, standing up for his lady." Ms. Martha crowed. "Why don't yall go on out and make my eldest show you around. I tell you on these hot days that pool is something else. One of the best renovations that Mr. Connor ever made." She shooed them out the door, and they saw Quin walking towards them.

"Well, hey there. I was just comin to see if anyone had come down for a tour."

"You sure you have the time Quin? We don't want to bother you." Brian asked.

"Brian, that's the beauty of bein in charge. The men will take care of it for a day so I can spend some time with yall."

"Oh, you have puppies!" Mia said delightedly upon spotting the yapping creatures.

Quin took her hand and led her over. "This here is Desdemona, and her new litter." The dog that had been trailing her earlier came over to investigate. "And this here is Othello. He's Desdemona's significant other. They do make fine pups."

"You raise cows?" Leon asked her looking around curiously.

"Well, let me give you the tour darlin." True to her word she took them around, explaining that they had 2000 head of cattle, and that they raised Braford cattle which was a hybrid of Brahman and Hereford cattle. It seemed they did better in the heat than other cattle did. She told them that when they were comfortable she'd take them out and they could ride the land if they wanted to. The three barns that Dom had seen were where they did castrations, which made all the men wince, and where they kept the cattle in extreme weather. Otherwise, she told them, she kept them pastured. Being grassfed was better environmentally, as well as better for the animals. Quin showed them the vegetable gardens where they grew their own vegetables, and their greenhouse which was mainly Torin's territory. It was getting on towards supper time when they headed back. Everyone went to wash up, and said they'd meet in the dining room.

Ms. Martha put them to work setting the table, and soon they were feeling a little more comfortable. It was hard not to with the motherly woman. The ranch hands showed up and they were introduced. They met a kid, maybe 18 who's name was Nick, a black man in his late 20's named Jefferson, another 20 something man they called Bubba, a man in his thirties named Cal, and the foreman of the ranch, Smitty Silvers. Smitty was in his late 50's early 60's his skin was weathered from years working the land, and he had a tan. Gray hair covered his head, but it was easy to see where it had once been blonde. It was also obvious he was quite smitten with Ms. Martha. The men were friendly, and they were laughing at a bawdy joke when Quin and Reilly joined them. They were just preparing to sit when the back door opened and someone came hurrying through.

"I am so sorry I'm late. I was closing an extremely difficult sale." This sister was just slightly taller than Reilly, but she had straight, dark auburn hair and a smattering of freckles along her face. She wore an expensive black blazer over a white tank, and black riding pants tucked into riding boots. The sides of her hair were pulled back with pearl barrettes. She stopped when she saw everyone at the table. "Well, we do have a full table now don't we?" She smiled and moved to Brian quickly kissing him soundly. "You grew up handsome Cousin Brian."

"You look great too Sloane."

Introductions were made quickly, and Smitty led grace. As they were serving there plates they heard a car drive up outside. "Well, I'm glad Torin got home in time for dinner." Reilly said. "I suppose she's going out with Kyle tomorrow night."

"Reilly, we've talked about that." Quin warned. Reilly gave her a sour look.

"Our little sister is dating a gentleman from town that has less than a reputable reputation. Why, he tried to date all of us at least once before Torin had mercy on him." Sloane educated them. "None of us like him very much."

The last McKenna sister joined them. She had straight pale hair that was close to platinum, peaches and cream skin, and the same blue eyes as her sisters. She was taller than Reilly and Sloane, but not as tall as Quin. None of the sisters were as well endowed as Quin, but they all four had toned athletes builds. She wore a form fitting tank top and long skirt which swirled around her calves. Both were varying shades of blue. "Brian!" she said breathlessly. She walked over to him and he stood up to hug her. She had the same twang, but where her Quin and Reilly had huskier voices, her voice was almost musical and similar to Sloane's. "I'm so glad yall got here. I'm so sorry I couldn't be here to meet you all." she went on. "My goodness Brian, it's like looking at a male version of Quin. She has all the best of the feminine, and you have all the best of the masculine." Torin went around the table, kissing all the ranch hands on the cheeks, kissing Ms. Martha, and shaking hands with all the new people. She finished with her arms around Quin's neck.

"How you doin sugar?" Quin asked her.

She took her seat and sighed. "I'm tired, and my car is making that noise again. I swear I've taken it in to Tiny three times now."

"I'll look at it tomorrow for ya." Quin promised.

"Thanks Quin. Oh, I was wonderin if it would be ok to have Kyle to dinner tomorrow night? That way he could meet Brian and everyone."

Reilly who was sitting next to Vince muttered, "Maybe he'll insult one and they'll put him through the window. I think I could budget a new window in." Vince choked on his drink and tried not to laugh. She grimaced "Sorry."

"That's fine darlin." Ms. Martha allowed. She didn't like the boy, but she wouldn't make a scene about it. Ms. Torin would come to her senses soon enough. She looked around at her baby girls laughing with the hands, and the new people Brian had brought with him. Martha had never had children of her own, but Ms. Clea, and Mr. Connor had given her a houseful to help raise. She liked these people that the boy had brought home with him. Martha knew they'd had some law trouble, but that didn't matter. She could tell the strength of a man's character, and the five newcomers, Brian included, were good, strong men. Maybe one of them would turn one of her girls heads. She almost chuckled happily at the thought.

When they were done with dinner Sloane and Reilly went into the kitchen to clean up. The hands said good night, and Smitty took Ms. Martha for a walk. 'Because it's good for the digestion'. The girls barely stifled giggles watching the two leave. Quin and Torin took the crew into a room that they hadn't been in yet. It was a large game room/entertainment room. The guys were happy. As soon as Reilly and Sloane were done they joined them. Vince and Leon had already found the video games and were playing.

The McKenna's were looking out the window and hiding slightly behind the curtains. "I swear that man just needs to kiss her already." Sloane said watching the scene unfold outside.

"I think they're sweet." Torin said dreamily.

"Sweet?" Sloane snorted. "That woman is stubborn, and until he plants one on her she is going to keep draggin her feet. Much like our Quin with our good sheriff." Torin and Reilly giggled at this.

Quin punched Sloane in the arm. "I don't like Micah that way. He's all Mr. Law, and his word is Law."

"Maybe Micah needs to plant a kiss on you Quin." Reilly teased.

"He can try, but he might not like the outcome."

"Is that Micah Davids?" Brian asked. He remembered that kid, he'd been Brian's age. "That kid was a weakling."

"Yeah, well, high school hit, and Micah got muscles, and ever since then he's thought the world of himself. I mean, he's good at his job, but that is all I want him doing around me." then Quin stuck her tongue out. "And he chews. Like my mouth would go anywhere near chewin tobacco." All of the girls, including Mia, cringed at that one. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dom awoke the next morning to a clanging. Throwing on some sweatpants and a tank top he made his way downstairs. He found Brian and Jesse already down there and heading for the door. They stepped out the door and froze at the sight before them. Quin and Torin stood in front of a midnight blue Honda CRX. The hood was open and Quin was in the processing of hitting something inside the hood with a wrench.

As if in slow motion Dom cried out, "No!" The three men raced over. Brian grabbed the wrench out of her hand, Jesse put himself in front of the engine, and Dom picked up Quin and spun her away from the car. "What were you doing?" he asked in complete, and horrified confusion.

"Well, you heard me say I'd look at the car for her." she explained, not understanding the problem. "Normally if I give it a few good taps it works a lot better." Today she was in jeans, work boots, an old t-shirt, and had a flannel tied around her waist.

"Ok, I want you to look with your eyes, not your hands." he admonished. Brian was still staring at the wrench in horror, and Jesse was in the process of apologizing and sweet talking the car.

"Well, my goodness, it's just a car. Not like it's a big deal." she huffed, and her lower lip stuck out in a pout which Dom found incredibly sexy.

"Why don't we look at Torin's car." he offered calming down a bit. "We work on cars all of the time, and this will free up some time for you to go do what you need to do."

She protested. "Oh no! You're not supposed to be working."

"But we love fixing cars. Seriously, are there any more cars that need to be looked at?"

She looked at him for a minute and then nodded. In the garage. Sloane's Explorer has been acting up, and my Spitfire probably needs a tune up."

Torin clapped. "Oh this is fabulous. Now we won't have to go in to Tiny, and have him staring at our breasts the whole time we're there."

"Is that a benefit to fixing the cars?" Dom asked with a grin. Both girls laughed.

"The keys are in the silver box in the garage. Have at it." Quin turned and blew Torin a kiss. Then she headed off in the direction of the stables.

Eventually Vince and Leon joined them, and the men found themselves in heaven. Besides the old blue ranch truck from the day before, the SUV, the CRX, and the MG, they found a BMW convertible which was in almost immaculate condition, and in the back covered with a tarp was a car with a good engine but the car itself was totaled. Dom wanted to ask Quin about it. He figured if she didn't mind maybe they could restore it. In pristine condition it would have been a Corvette Stingray. There were plenty of tools in the garage, and it was obvious they were kept in good condition. Above the tool chests was a wooden sign that had been engraved and said 'Connor's Garage'. Someone obviously came out and cleaned the area because there was no dust or dirt on any of it. Dom remembered that Martha had said Connor was the girls' father, and he remembered Brian telling them that their parents had died in a small airplane crash. Quin had told them yesterday her brother had been with them. That hadn't been so long ago. Well, every single one of them knew about loss. It wasn't hard to bring up the memories of his parents dying.

Mia had found Torin, and the two girls were working in the garden and the greenhouse. The time passed quickly, and Torin's boyfriend, Kyle, showed up before Quin got home.

He didn't impress any of Team Toretto. Kyle Andrews was just under 6' with sandy blonde hair cut short, and a thin, wiry body. He acted very proprietary of Torin making sure to kiss her as soon as he entered the home. He was smug. Vince understood why the other girls didn't like the man. He kept making condescending remarks, and he'd told Torin that he couldn't believe she hadn't worn something different than the tank and jeans she had on. Torin just laughed him off. Reilly looked at Vince and Leon who looked like they were going to tear him up. She mouthed 'see.' to them and it brought a smile to their faces. It was easy to get along with these women. They sure weren't like the women back home.

Dom thought he heard a door open in the kitchen and went to see if it was Quin. It was and she looked exhausted. "You look tired."

She gave him a weary smile. "Well, it sure isn't a walk in the park." She took her hat off and hung it on a peg near the door. "Will you let them know I'm going to shower, and then I'll be down."

"Why don't you just go to bed baby girl?" Dom hadn't even heard Ms. Martha enter the kitchen behind him.

"We have company Ms. Martha. You and I both know that if I don't show up Kyle will give Torin a hard time, and then he'll spread it around town that I can't handle the ranch."

"Who cares what those people think? You don't owe them anything, and there's plenty of money in the bank."

Dom saw the look that came into Quin's eyes. He recognized it well. Pride. "I will not let that man spread lies and rumors about any of us. I will be down shortly." She strode from the room leaving Dom and Martha alone.

Martha sighed. "That man is nothing but a problem."

"Why?" Dom asked.

"He spent months pursuing Quin. She told him she wasn't interested at least a hundred times. There's only been one boy that she loved and he broke her heart, hasn't found anyone to interest her since. Kyle didn't take the rejection well. Started whispering that she was gonna sell this ranch because she couldn't handle it." at his surprised look she continued. "Ms. Torin doesn't know it. Quin tries to protect those girls, and she just hopes Torin will move on. He bothered Ms. Reilly and Ms. Sloane too. I have a feeling he's after their money."

Dom snorted. "If I was after any of those girls it wouldn't be because they have money."

Martha cackled, "That's the kind of boys my girls need. Nice, red blooded men!" They rejoined the group in the formal living room where Kyle had insisted they sit and get to know each other.

"So, how long did you say you were in Mexico for?" Kyle asked. He didn't like the thought of all these men being around Torin, or any of the McKenna sisters for that matter. He figured he'd have to move up his plans on proposing to her. Kyle had wanted to give it time hoping Quin would come to her senses, but so far she'd remained adamant.

"Nine months." Dom told him from the doorway.

"And are any of you in college?" he asked pompously.

"Kyle!" Torin said with a frown, she smiled apologetically at everyone.

"Now Torin, I'm just trying to get to know your new friends." he said amicably.

"Mia was in school when we left. She'll be going back soon." Dom answered. "The rest of us figured we'd do what we were good at. Didn't need a college degree to work on cars, but we got certified."

Kyle was about to say something when Quin's voice over rode his. "Well, I think that if you're doin what you love then you really can't ask for more." She'd pulled her masses of hair into a high ponytail, and wore a fresh lemon yellow button down tank top, and denim shorts. Her long golden legs were left bare, and she crossed to stand next to Dom and Martha. "I don't necessarily think that a college degree is that important."

Torin smiled sweetly. "I agree. I mean I have to go for my chosen profession, but as long as you're good at what you do, then why should it matter?"

"If that's the case then Quin, why didn't you go back?" Kyle challenged.

"I graduated Kyle."

"Yes, you graduated from college, but you were starting law school, and you didn't."

"Well Kyle, after our parents and Park died I decided the ranch was much more important to me than having a law degree was. I love what I'm doin." she said patiently. "The only reason I wasn't before was because Park was doing it."

"Kyle why are you being even more unpleasant than normal?" Sloane asked. She was trying to lounge on one of the formal sofas.

Kyle turned red, but didn't answer. Quin spoke again. "And from what Brian tells me, Jesse there could get into any college he wanted, he's a technical genius."

"You said that?" Jesse looked at Brian, who just shrugged.

"Months ago, when he called to tell me about his new friends, and how one of them was in the hospital seriously injured." she went on. "He would call after he'd visited, and tell me about all of you."

"Wish he'd done the same for us describing all of you." Leon muttered, and it brought a delighted laugh from Sloane. 


	5. Chapter 5

They ate shortly after that, and by the time Torin walked Kyle out to his car her head was throbbing. They'd moved into the family room, and Martha was sitting on a couch. She had Quin lay down with her head in Martha's ample lap. Martha removed the band from Quin's hair and started running her fingers through it. She'd always done this for her girls when they felt poorly. Sometimes she'd felt like she needed another set of arms.

"So tell us Jesse, how were you injured?" Sloane asked. She knew that they'd gotten into some legal trouble, and perhaps his injuries had been mentioned, but she hadn't been paying attention.

"Oh, it's no big deal." he muttered, embarrassed to have attention on him. He still felt like a fuck up for that occurrence.

Vince looked at him, then at Sloane. "He was shot in the chest three times."

"Goodness gracious!" Sloane came to full attention and sat up. "You poor thing. I'm so glad you're here! Are you all better now?"

"No." again Jesse didn't answer. Dom answered for him. "He still gets real tired, but he's getting there. A little more each day, eh, Jess?"

Leon let out a gurgled scream, and Reilly laughed evilly. "I can't believe you beat me at Halo!" he was completely stunned.

"Why because I'm a woman, or because I'm an accountant?" she said with a sneer.

"No!" he denied. "Because, I play this all the time!"

"Yeah, well, you won't ever beat me darling." she said confidently.

Torin came back in with a frown marring her sweet face. "Well, I don't know what got into that man tonight." she announced to the room. "Just rude as can be."

Reilly went to say something but Quin threw her a warning look. "I wouldn't worry about it darling. Everyone has good days and bad days." Quin smiled at the group, and moved out onto the porch.

Dom followed her out. "Say, Quin, could we talk for a minute?"

"Sure?"

"Actually come with me?" he asked. She nodded and he led her to the garage. Once in there she went straight to the tool bench where the wood carving was. She ran a hand across it lovingly. "Your Dad's?"

She smiled at him. A touch of sadness was noticeable. "Yeah, we made it for him in wood shop in school. We all worked on it. Probably one of us could have done it alone, but it was for his birthday. He loved cars, and tools. He just loved fixing stuff."

"You the one who cleans out here?"

She looked at him surprised. "We take turns. Didn't even need to talk about it, just started doing it." she smiled. "So Dom, what is it you wanted to show me?"

Suddenly he was nervous. "Well, we'd like to take over the care of the cars while we're here. There's no point in taking into town to some imbecile when you have five good mechanics staying here."

She leaned back against the bench. "Ok. Done."

"Also, there's a Corvette under a tarp at the back of this garage. We'd like to restore it."

She moved slowly walking back to the vehicle he was speaking of.

"Yeah. Park bought this. He and Daddy were gonna rebuild it. I remember him telling me how it was going to be a shiny apple green beauty." she turned to face Dom. "I think it would be wonderful if you rebuilt this car. You do it how you want it, and let me know what you need. Or let Reilly know. She knows all of our accounts and can get them for you." she said softly.

She walked back to the house leaving him in the garage. He felt a sense of elation at the thought of fixing the car and he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt that good. Dom couldn't wait to tell the guys.

Things settled into a pattern after that night. Quin worked every day. Mia either spent her time with Torin, or on the days Torin was at school she spent time with Sloane, Martha, or Reilly. She would have spent time with Quin, but Quin was often gone by the time everyone woke up and she worked hard, long hours. She'd told Mia that she'd take her out once Mia learned to ride. She was taking lessons but it was slow going. The guys kept up maintenance on the vehicles, and had even helped with the hands vehicles. Then they put in several hours a day on the Corvette. One week passed into two, and two became three and no one mentioned going home. They'd only done dinner with Kyle once more, and it had ended with another migraine for Quin. She'd finally fallen asleep under Martha's magic fingers, and Dom had carried her up to her room for Martha.

About four weeks into their stay the shit hit the fan. It was getting late in the evening and Torin was out with Kyle. Everyone was in the game room, except for Martha, who'd gone home for the night, and Quin who was working on something in the office with Reilly.

The front door opened and slammed, and Torin ran past the game room directly for the office. This got the room's attention. A moment later they heard an enraged yell from outside. Looking out the window they could see Kyle yelling at them from in front of the house. "Torin, you come back here!"

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" That scream came from the office and they heard the door slam open into the wall behind it.

"Quin, calm down!" Torin cried in a teary voice. Quin strode into the game room and opened the gun cabinet.

"OH Lord, Quin's getting out the gun." Sloane said as if giving a play by play. Quin's face was hard, and fury burned in her eyes. She said nothing to the room, and didn't even look at them. "You gonna shoot someone Quin?"

"Quin, you don't need the gun!" Torin cried again. She'd come into the room, and Reilly had her arm around the girl. Torin had her hand to her face, and they could see red, almost like a handprint.

Sloane's eyes narrowed. "Good God Torin, did that man hit you?" That Man was still screaming outside as Quin opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. Dom and the rest of the guys stepped out behind her. "Quin, go shoot Kyle."

"You tell Torin to get out here Quin." he demanded.

"Kyle, you have until the count of five to get off of my property. You are not welcome on it again, and if you come back, I will file charges against you for trespassin, or I'll just shoot your ass. Five…" her voice was a sharp edge, and she pointed the rifle at him.

"Don't be an idiot Quin. Torin is being irrational."

"You hit her?" Sloane was incredulous.

"He hit her because she refused his proposal of marriage." Reilly snapped.

"Four…"

"She just isn't thinking clearly. She'll realize how stupid she's being."

"I told you I didn't love you, and you hit me and called me a tramp. Said I was probably doin it with all the men in the house!" Torin screamed getting angry.

"Three…"

"Torin, you know I'm the best thing that ever happened to you. Now get your ass down here." he snapped at her.

"Go to Hell Kyle!" Torin yelled.

The men watched with a mixture of anger and amusement.

"Two…"

"You're all acting like children! This is the real world! You're all going to end up a bunch of old maids!" he screamed furiously.

"One…" she said grimly and shot the dirt next to his feet. He shrieked in fear.

"You stupid Bitch!" he took a step forward and stopped as all five men stepped in front of Quin.

"I think you've said and done enough tonight little man." Vince hissed.

"I suggest you leave before we let Quin shoot you for trespassing." Dom said lazily.

"Don't come around here again." Leon looked at him with unblinking eyes. "Cuz you won't like the consequences."

"And if you think of spreading any little rumors regarding anything dealing with ANY of these women, you'll wish we'd let her shoot you." Dom added.

Kyle spit on the ground and turned towards his car. He tore out and down the road with squealing tires. Everyone else headed inside except for Dom and Quin. Quin stood where she was trembling with anger. Dom could see her whitened knuckles where she gripped the shotgun in her two hands. He reached out carefully and took the weapon from her.

"You okay?" he asked her quietly so as not to spook her.

"That bastard laid his hands on my sister." she said softly. "What man does that?"

"That wasn't a man. A real man doesn't hit a woman." he said with a sneer. "The last thing I'd call ol' Kyle is man."

She chuckled softly. "He never understood why I wouldn't date him. Never understood that I had no interest in him whatsoever. So he went through harassing my sisters until he got to Torin, the sweetest of the bunch. She felt bad for him, and figured he couldn't be all that bad." She focused on Dom. "Why did you and your girl break up?"

Dom sighed and leaned against the porch. "We were together a long time. In that time I cheated on her. She forgave me, or as close to it as possible, but then I made a bad decision that hurt all of us. The entire team." Dom looked her in the eyes before he continued. "I made the call to go on the last heist that got everyone hurt. They didn't want to go. Vince almost died, Jesse almost died, Letty flipped her car and was injured, Leon hasn't been the same carefree guy since, neither has Mia, and Brian lost his job. I ruined everyone's lives."

Quin put her hand on the shoulder of the man who was hurting. "No you didn't. No one died, Mia is happy with Brian, Leon laughs more every day, so does Vince, and Jesse keeps getting stronger. As for Brian, he gave up his job because he found something that was more important to him, and it wasn't just Mia. He loves all of you, even Vince. You gave him something he was missing for a very long time. Love and acceptance. He didn't come to us for that, he went to yall. As for Letty, well I don't know her, but it seems to me that she did what she felt best for her. Sometimes no matter how much we might love someone, we aren't meant to be with them."

"Who left you?" he asked.

"I was engaged while I was in college. I told him that after I graduated I wanted to come back and practice law here. I wanted to be with my family. Ben decided that wasn't what he wanted." she smiled wryly. "So I could say my decisions caused him to leave me, or I can say his decisions led him on a different path than the one that I'm meant to take."

Dom looked at her with respect. "You are truly a unique individual Quin."

"Why thank you Dom. I think the same of you." Without considering what she was doing she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. She shocked both of them. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Dom. I shouldn't have done that. Not after… I'm sorry." she looked close to tears and she ran down the stairs and headed straight for the stables. Dom didn't follow her. He was still reveling in the feeling of her lips on his. He was still marveling at it when he saw her on ride off. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dom didn't see Quin the next morning, but that wasn't necessarily unusual. He sat down to have some coffee and was reading the paper when Sloane joined him.

"Well, good morning there Dom."

"Morning." he liked all of the McKenna sisters, but Sloane puzzled him. She seemed like she should be stuck up with the way she dressed, but she was far from it. She seemed to sit back and take everything in, and there was nothing that girl liked better than to have a good gossip. She was also blunt, and told people exactly what she thought.

"And where are the rest of our manly men this morning?" she asked with a smile.

Dom quirked an eyebrow at her. "One in particular you're looking for?" he asked.

She gave him a coy smile. "Perhaps, but I think I'll just keep that bit of information to myself for now." As she finished the sentence the rest of Dom's crew entered the kitchen, and Mia and Torin entered with them.

This intrigued Dom. He wondered which one Sloane had taken an interest in. Looking at the guys, it was hard to imagine any of them being the type that would draw her attention. She winked at him, as if knowing what he was thinking, and he laughed heartily.

Reilly chose that moment to join them looking as cool and capable as ever in a blue silk top, and blue suit skirt. Her hair was pinned up on top of her head in a chignon. Three inch heels completed her look, and Sloane whistled.

"Reilly Anne, are you going into town today?"

Reilly looked at her sister, and raised her eyebrows, "Why yes Sloane Elizabeth, I sure am. I need to meet with Mr. Wilkins for a bit. Is there anything you need me to pick up for you?"

Jesse looked up at Reilly, "Would it be okay if Leon and I went with you?" he asked hesitantly.

Reilly smiled at the boy. She knew he was her age, but he seemed so young sometimes. "Sure. I'll be leaving in about half an hour and we'll only be in town for an hour or so."

"Hey, are yall still gonna be here for the Cattleman's Ball?" Torin asked suddenly.

The question surprised them because they realized that they hadn't even thought about leaving. "When is it?" Mia asked.

"What is it?" this came from Leon.

"Well, everyone from Brady, the surrounding towns, and the surrounding ranches goes. And unless you're married or engaged, then everyone goes stag. Then you spend the night getting to know everyone else. If you do go, you boys are gonna be quite popular." Sloane drawled out.

"It's a lot of fun. There's dancing, food, and music. It's not only country music either." Torin laughed.

Reilly giggled. "That's because Quin had some input this year. It's being held in two weeks."

Dom looked at the faces of his crew that were looking at him. Brian and Mia looked hopeful. Leon and Jesse looked interested, and Vince, well for the first time in a long time Vince seemed peaceful. Like some of the anger that rode him constantly wasn't controlling him. "Yeah, we'll be around for that." he said making the executive decision.

Torin laughed delightedly and clapped. "Yay! We'll have to find Mia the perfect dress. You can come with us when we corral Quin this weekend. You boys'll have to go shopping too."

"Corral Quin?" Brian asked amused.

"It's almost impossible to get that woman in a dress sometimes. She's just so indecisive. If we'd let her then she'd just have us get one for her." Sloane told them dryly. "We only ask it of her twice a year. The Cattleman's Ball, and the winter shindig we hold here in December. Every other event we have she can wear what she wants."

Reilly drove them into town, and dropped the men off at the hardware store. She explained it also acted as their feed store, and they sometimes carried car parts. Mr. Thorson could also special order for them. So far any parts they'd needed had come from The Racer's Edge, and Dom had been ordering from the ranch. He hadn't presented a bill to Reilly, and he'd already talked to everyone and they'd agreed he wasn't going to.

By the time Reilly got done with her appointment with the family attorney, Mr. Wilkins, a half an hour had indeed passed. She headed down the old sidewalk quickly and efficiently. Reilly was nothing else if not efficient.

"Why Reilly Anne McKenna, we haven't seen you or your sisters in town in awhile." Reilly sighed and turned towards the voice.

"Hello Billy, how are you doing?" she asked with a false smile. She'd dated Billy Sutherland all four years of high school. She'd actually thought that eventually she'd marry him. Perhaps it had made her a fool, but she'd believed him when he'd told her he loved her, and she'd given him her virginity. Reilly had found out the hard way that Billy's idea of love encompassed more women than just Reilly. Apparently his 'love' was quite easily won. She'd caught him in the act with one of the local waitresses against a wall in the alley shortly before she'd started college. It had made her wonder how many other girls there'd been, and why she hadn't listened to the rumors.

Every once in awhile, he tried to entice her into going out with him again. He wanted her to give him another chance. Reilly wasn't bitter about the experience; at least she didn't think she was bitter, but she also wasn't the same young fool that she'd been. He was a handsome man. Tall, with black hair that he kept shoulder length. Billy had dark brown eyes and a charming white smile. He had the muscular body that had made him quarterback in school.

"I'm doing good Reilly." he said coming closer. He brushed a strand of hair that had fallen out of her chignon off of her cheek. "Been thinking about you."

"It's always nice to think of old friends." she said lightly. Jesse and Leon had come out of the hardware store and headed over.

"Is that all we are Reilly?" he said with a flicker of a smile. "Just friends? I seem to remember being something so much more."

Reilly almost smiled. He was still so arrogant. "Perhaps we were a years ago Billy, but that was a very long time ago. Those days are over."

"Haven't you ever heard that history repeats itself?" he asked leaning towards her.

"Haven't you ever heard of moving forward and moving on?" Reilly made sure she held her ground.

"Everything okay here Reilly?" Leon asked as he and Jesse reached them.

Billy looked at the newcomers. "This is a private discussion friend. Why don't you step back?"

Leon stepped forward, his face cold. "When Reilly asks us to step back, we'll consider it."

Billy's eyes narrowed. "You got yourself some guard dogs here Reilly Anne?"

"Better watch out, this dog bites." Leon told the man with no change in expression.

Reilly turned to Leon and put her hand on his arm. His muscles were bunched under her fingers and it surprised her. She looked up and caught his eyes. "Leon, let's go okay?" she said softly. "I'm ready to go home. Do you wanna drive?" Part of her said it to calm him, but a small part of it did it to piss Billy off. She'd always refused to let him drive her cars.

"This discussion isn't over Reilly Anne. We have unfinished business to attend to."

Reilly led Leon and Jesse to the car and they left. Billy was still standing next to his truck as Leon drove off. "Who was that guy?" Jesse asked.

"I dated him in high school." she was staring out the window. "Actually, I dated him all of high school. All four years."

"Whoa."

"Yeah, whoa." Reilly smiled. "Thought I was gonna marry him. Caught him with a waitress in an alley. She was like twenty years older than us. It was quite a shock. Happened right before I left for college. I left and didn't look back."

"Seems like he's still looking back." Leon said. That guy had pissed him off. Something about his attitude.

"Well, I appreciate you coming to my defense like that. No man's ever done that for me before. You two are my knights in shining armor." she laughed, and they joined her. 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm going out of town for a few days so naturally there will be no updates. However, I will still be working on my stories while on the road. Maybe I'll get some new ideas.**

Sloane looked at the ledgers on her desk, and sighed. She just couldn't concentrate. She kept trying but then his face would pop unbidden into her head. How crazy was that? Sloane couldn't remember the last time she'd felt like this when someone was near, or just thinking of them. He was so not her type, but he was what her heart and body was asking for. She loved how he laughed, and when he talked about cars. That was when he talked at all. That face and those eyes. She had it bad, this love bug, almost like the flu. That thought almost made her laugh.

Standing up she left her office and went into the stables. Horses pushed their heads over the doors to their stalls and snorted at her. "Oh, it hasn't even been that long." she told them with a grin. She opened a bin and grabbed two handfuls of carrots. Right now they had fifteen horses, and one on the way. Penny, their lovely Palomino would be gracing them with a foal within the next few weeks, so Sloane gave her an extra carrot. "There's our little mama." she crooned. "Sweet little mama."

The horse nuzzled her shoulder.

"They're big." She turned surprised that she hadn't heard anyone enter.

"Well, hello there Jesse. How are you today?"

He shrugged and moved a little closer. He'd never been around horses before.

"How was the trip to town?"

"Oh it was good. Got some stuff ordered. Reilly had a run in with some dude she used to date."

"Well, I would imagine that would have been Billy Sutherland. I know the family well." she said wryly. She saw the way he was looking at the horses with fascination, and a little fear. "You never been around horses?"

"Nope. Just cars."

"Well come here then. This is a good place to start. This here is Penny, she's an Arabian, but her coloring makes her what we call a Palomino." She moved his hand to stroke the horse's nose.

"Like a shiny penny." He said fascinated with the soft fur.

"Very good. Penny is having a baby in a few weeks here. We're very excited."

Suddenly something nipped at Jesse's shirt and he turned to find himself staring into the largest brown eyes he'd ever seen. "Holy shit!" he almost screamed and backed up.

Sloane laughed. "Moose likes you. Come here. He won't hurt you; he was just trying to get your attention." Jesse edged closer to see the massive animal.

"He's one of them beer horses." he said in surprise.

She laughed again. "Yeah, he's a Clydesdale. We have two that we rescued. Moose and his lady Britta. Altogether we have six Arabians, two Clydesdales, four Australian Stockhorses, two Rocky Mountain horses, and one Mustang."

"That's a lot of horses." Vince said as he walked into the barn.

"But they're all beautiful and as sweet as they come except for Widowmaker. That's Quin's Mustang. He can be a bit ornery."

"Jesse, you ready to go work on that Corvette?" They both looked at Sloane and noticed something soften in her face.

"Park's car. How's that coming?" the words tasted bittersweet on her tongue.

"It's going good." Sometimes it was hard to remember that they'd just lost their family a matter of months ago.

She watched them go and her stomach flip flopped. What a fine specimen of a man.

Torin was bored. She'd already worked in the garden, and there was nothing to do in the greenhouse. The chickens were taken care of, and she was out of school for the summer. Dammit. The most exciting part of the day had been hearing about Reilly's run in with Billy Sutherland. She wished she'd been there. She wished Leon had pounded his oh so perfect nose. It was sure hot outside. Her face lit up as she noticed Quin heading towards the house.

"Quin!" she called out.

"Hey sugar, what you up to?"

"Nothing. Are you going back out today?"

"No, the guys are doing fine. It's been going incredibly smooth the past few days. Kind of nice. Why do you ask?" Quin grinned. "You bored darlin?"

"You know me so well Quin. Why don't we round up Sloane and Reilly and go swimming?"

Quin looked at the sun beating down on them. "Sounds good." Torin practically yelped with glee, and raced inside to call Sloane and find Reilly. She decided at the last minute to call Brian at the garage and tell them they were going swimming if anyone wanted to come too. She hoped they would. She'd like to see Brian's friend in swim trunks. That tight, fit body. All the boys were good looking, but that one was something else entirely. Torin was pleased with herself too. She hadn't let it slip to any of her sisters that she'd developed a crush. Normally, she was horrible at keeping secrets.

By the time the four girls got out to the pool the guys were already swimming. Mia came out moments later. They opened the gate and strode in. It was a large pool, and there were several lounge chairs and deck chairs spaced around the pool with several patio tables. Their parents had loved to entertain. In the corner of the fenced in area was a brick barbeque. As soon as the gate clanged shut it drew the guys' attention. Dom was surprised none of them keeled over. Torin was the first one in the gate, and she was in a two piece baby blue bathing suit. Sloane was the next in and her two piece bathing suit was a dark green. Reilly wore a black bikini with silver diagonal stripes, and Quin wore a red bikini. All of the bathing suits were miniscule and proved that all of the women had physiques that were worthy of admiration. Unlike most women who would either tiptoe into the water, or sit on the chairs and 'just watch', all four of the women jumped into the pool as quickly as possible.

Quin surfaced near Dom. She'd seen the looks on the men's faces when they'd come out. They weren't conceited but they knew that they were moderately attractive. "Dom, you have something on your chin." she told him and put a concerned note in her voice.

He started wiping it. "Did I get it?"

"No, let me." she said and then shoved a handful of water into his face. Laughing at the look on his face she dived away and swam as fast as she could. She managed to make it behind Brian and latched onto his back.

"Why are you dragging me into this?" he laughed. Dom was heading towards them.

"Cousin Brian you can't just let that man get me." Quin giggled. She felt Brian's muscles bunch and as he ducked she ducked with him, which made Dom's wave splash Mia, Leon, and Sloane full in the face. All three of them turned to face Dom.

"Oh shit." he laughed. Quin surfaced as they raced towards him and she clapped in glee.

Martha watched them at play from the kitchen window. It did her heart good to see them all laughing and having fun. There wasn't enough fun for any of them these days. All so serious, or always busy with work.

"Jesse, why are you wearing a shirt?" Reilly asked once their water antics were over.

Jesse blushed. Leon answered for him. "He's self conscious about his scars."

"You don't have to be self conscious with us Jesse." Torin said swimming closer. Reilly and Quin waded over as well.

"Don't be shy around us Jesse." Reilly batted her eyelashes.

Quin sidled up to him. "We hate that. You want to get some nice sun don't you?"

Sloane was the last to approach. "Please?" He'd turned bright red from all of the attention, but when he nodded all four women reached down, grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Sloane tilted her head to side and wanted to cry at the sight of the three angry scars across his chest, but she knew that it would upset him. It wasn't that they were horrible, or took away from his appearance. How could someone do that to someone so nice? "Those aren't so bad Jesse."

"Scars are sexy." Quin told him with a grin. The girls kept fawning over him and soon he was comfortable and having a good time in the water. After about half an hour Quin told everyone she was going inside. She'd made it out the pool area and was almost to the back door when Dom caught up to her.

"Thanks." He said.

She knew he was talking about Jesse. "I don't understand how people can be so cruel."

Dom didn't hesitate in what he did next; he just leaned forward and kissed her. Her soft lips were pliable under his, and when her mouth opened at a touch of his tongue he accepted the invitation. Dom moved his hands around her small waist and held her. Their flesh tingled where it met. "You taste like honey." He murmured as he pulled away. Her eyes were heavy lidded from their kiss, and all he wanted to do was take her upstairs and make love to her slowly and thoroughly, but he figured it was still early days for that. "I'm not gonna apologize." He told her remembering the night before. "And I'll tell you right now, so you can get used to the idea, I plan on doing it again."

Quin looked into the dark brown eyes of the charismatic man in front of her. Never had she wanted someone so completely. She nodded and he kissed her lightly on the nose. Quin turned and headed inside.


	8. Chapter 8

With only a week left until the Ball they decided to head into town for some shopping. Quin scowled as she waited in the entry of the ranch house. Everyone else was down there already except for Reilly and Sloane. "Quin honey, you're gonna get wrinkles if you don't stop frownin." Torin said lightly trying not to smile.

Dom was leaning against a wall near her. He reached out and tugged a lock of her golden hair. "Why the frown blondie?"

"I'm a horrible shopper. I can never pick, and then they all get mad at me."

Dom leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "I hope you pick out something sexy." He smiled. Quin blushed, and everyone else snickered. He hadn't kissed her again, but thought of it often. Ever since their day in the pool there had been a difference between the two. Some change in their relationship. Everyone seemed pleased at the idea, but hadn't seen it coming considering the two came from different worlds. Maybe it was just attraction, but if it was then why hadn't they started the affair yet, because it was also obvious that they hadn't.

Reilly and Sloane joined them and they all headed out to the cars. The five girls piled into Sloane's SUV, and the guys split into two groups. The guys sped past and Sloane laughed. Mia sighed. "They always have to beat everyone everywhere."

Sloane grinned, "Is that what they're doing darlin? Well, we can't allow that now can we?" She sped up the truck.

"Oh, Sloane, this thing won't beat them, those are high performance vehicles." Mia told her with wide eyes.

Reilly laughed and looked at Mia, "Darlin, she's not gonna beat em with speed." So saying Sloane twisted the wheel to the right and drove off of the road through the underbrush, and dirt. Mia was shocked but she started giggling. Torin and Quin let out a whoop, and they were off. "Ain't nothing like some good off-roadin!"

"Where the fuck did the girls go?" Brian asked with a frown.

Dom grinned, "They can't drive. We left them back there in the dust."

By the time the guys reached the main road in town the girls were standing next to the SUV. "That's not possible." Jesse said getting out of Leon's car. The men were all flummoxed. Dom's eyes narrowed.

Reilly had a Cheshire cat grin on her face. She pointed down to a store a little ways down. "That's the men's store. You can find what you need there." Then all the women proceeded to go into a women's store without saying another word to them.

They'd only been shopping for fifteen minutes when Torin found the dress she wanted. It was a royal blue and sleeveless satin sheath that hit her right above the knees. The top was almost like a corset and laced up the back. She had a pair of silver heels at home that would be perfect with it. Mia was next finding a rust colored slip dress that fell to just below her knees. There was a small slit in the back, and the dress had spaghetti straps. She found black heels and a clutch to go with it. Mia was loving every minute of it. Shopping with the McKenna sisters was fun. Reilly and Sloane were working with Quin who was not the easiest to shop for. She wasn't difficult like Letty had been, it was that she was constantly thinking about, or actually working. She relied on her sisters to do the shopping, and anytime she needed something they'd get it for her. With Torin and Mia free to help Quin the other two went to shop.

Quin was idly flipping through a rack, but nothing was catching her eye. Suddenly a little red number caught her attention. It was vibrant. The top clasped around the neck leaving the person's back exposed down to, well quite a ways. In front the top had a vee that hit her below her cleavage. The skirt flared to where it would swing around her legs as she walked, and it hit her above the knee. It was silk, and Quin fell in love with it. For the first time ever she'd finished shopping before the others. She picked silver sandals with two inch heels and a small silver clutch. Sloane ended up picking a sexy gold beaded dress with spaghetti straps. It was a little shorter than the others and had small slits up both sides. Matching shoes and purse and she was done. Reilly was having issues.

"Torin?" Mia asked. "What are the necklaces that you all wear?" She'd noticed it weeks before but hadn't asked until now.

Torin's hand went immediately to her necklace. "They're a Celtic Cross, you know like the name of the ranch. We all wear ours constantly. Sort of a reminder that we have each other, and somewhere we belong."

"That's nice." Mia said sincerely.

"It's always nice knowing you have somewhere to go." Quin added. "That even if life doesn't end up quite the way you thought it would, there's always a candle in a window waiting for you."

"Well, what about this one?" Reilly asked breathlessly stepping out of the dressing room. The dress was pale lavender. Underneath was a tank slip that hit just below her knees, and then over the slip was a gauzy sheer material that draped. The fabric on her shoulders was bunched which made the back and front cowl.

"It's beautiful." Sloane told her.

"You're beautiful." Mia added.

Reilly blushed and went back in to change. After making their purchases they headed outside to wait for the guys. Surprisingly they weren't back yet.

"Where do yall want to eat?" Sloane asked. She was getting hungry. Shopping always did that to her.

"I told you that was her car."

Reilly felt like hitting something. How had her luck gotten so bad as to run into Billy twice in one month. This was why she didn't come into town anymore. The five girls turned to find two men looking at them with smug grins on their faces. Everyone but Mia recognized Billy and Max Sutherland.

"Aren't yall gonna introduce us to your pretty little friend?" the older of the two men asked.

"Well, I wasn't planning on it." Reilly said a bit rudely.

Mia looked at the two men in front of her. It was easy to see they were related. They both had tanned skin, dark eyes, and the same longish black hair. They were both tall, but the younger one wasn't as muscular as the elder of the two. She supposed they were good looking, but having been around good looking guys her entire life, and then meeting Brian, she wasn't impressed. She felt the tension reverberating off of Sloane and Reilly though. 

"Well, my my." Sloane drawled. "The Sutherland boys deeming to pay us a little visit. Well, we should count the day as blessed."

"Sloane, just as lovely as ever." the elder of the two men smiled. Then he turned to Mia and took her hand in his. "The name's Max Sutherland Ma'am. A pleasure to meet you."

"Mia." she said disdainfully, "I'd like my hand back now."

"Oh Sloane, this one's got almost as much fire as you do darlin." he chuckled.

"Keep away from her Max."

"Don't get jealous darlin. I've still only got eyes for you." Saying that he pulled her to him and kissed her. Sloane struggled against him.

"Get your hands off of her." Jesse's voice was quiet and filled with anger. Max looked at the smaller man with amusement. Vince took Sloane by the arm and pulled her away from the man. "Didn't look like she was enjoying herself."

"Well, I think that was between me and Sloane there boy."

Billy smacked his brother on the arm, "That one and the other little one are the one's that mouthed off to me."

The men had finished shopping and had now joined the women and the two men bugging them. Mia moved over to Brian and he put his arm around her reassuringly. "I remember you two." he said looking at the men.

"You're that cousin from Arizona." Max said remembering. "Might want to tell your friends that they shouldn't get in the middle of domestic disputes."

"I suggest you leave these women alone." Vince ground out.

"There ain't nothing domestic about us Max." Sloane spit out.

"Ah Sloane honey, there will always be something between us." he winked at her and turned to walk away.

Billy smacked Reilly on the butt and walked away. "I'll see you at the ball Reilly Anne." he smirked. 


	9. Chapter 9

The group decided that they would grab a bite to eat at the small café before heading back to the ranch. Sloane and Reilly were practically vibrating with anger. Dom peered at the two flushed women, "I take it you know those two?"

Reilly snorted derisively, but Sloane sighed. "Unfortunately you've just witnessed the extent of our bad taste." She smoothed her hair back automatically, although it was barely mussed. "I dated Max Sutherland for several years before I took advantage of the good sense that God gave me and dumped his sorry ass."

"Did he cheat on you like that other guy did to Reilly?" Leon asked bluntly.

Sloane's mouth twisted into a grimace. "With the exact same waitress sugar."

"Was that Kelly Ann?" Torin asked.

"That would be her." Reilly answered. "Kelly Ann's quite popular around these parts. She definitely had something the Sutherland's appreciated."

"I can only say they were idiots to lose two women such as yourselves." Dom rumbled in his deep voice.

"Oh, Dom, you're such a sweetie." Torin said softly. "Just like a big ol' teddy bear."

"Those guys are going to be at that dance?" Leon asked with a frown.

"It looks that way." Sloane sighed unhappily.

Quin leaned forward. "Don't you worry. If those boys give you girls any kind of problems, I'll take care of the problem."

Dom slung his arm around Quin's shoulder casually. "You got us here now. Ain't no one gonna give any of you girls problems anymore." He was rewarded by a brilliant smile from the blonde next to him. The group enjoyed the rest of the meal with no talk of the unpleasantness which they'd encountered. They headed back to the ranch, this time taking it slow and staying close.

The night of the Cattleman's Ball came and with it a clear, and perfect evening. Since none of the inhabitants of the ranch were married, the men were told to head on over, and the women would meet them there. They shrugged this off and headed out figuring that the women were probably just taking their own sweet time getting ready. The Cattleman's Association that put on the event every year had gone all out. The convention center that was used in town for everything from 4H events, to wedding receptions was decked out in grandeur. A bar had been set up at the back of the large area, and while Dom, Jesse, and Brian grabbed a table, Vince and Leon went to grab some beers.

People were milling around, and everyone seemed to take an interest in the newcomers. Several local ranchers and farmers had already introduced themselves, and they seemed to know exactly who Brian and his friends were. One of the men had chuckled at the suspicious look on Dom's face and explained that when you came to a small town news traveled fast. The men were finding themselves surprised by the friendliness of the McKenna's neighbors. Brian was starting to look antsy, and Dom knew it was because he was waiting for Mia to show up.

"Well, Hell, Brian O'Connor, I heard you came back to town. What's it been? 15 years?" A masculine voice drawled from behind the group.

They turned to find a tall man standing there. Approximately Dom's height, and only slightly less muscular, this man could have been a poster child for what you would call the blonde 'All American Boy'. With blonde hair and blue eyes, the man's skin was tanned by a lot of time in the sun.

"Micah Davids?" Brian asked.

He stepped forward and shook Brian's hand. Brian made introductions quickly, and hands were shook all around. Dom could see the wheels turning behind the man's eyes. He was thinking that these were the men staying at the McKenna ranch, and didn't they just look like a bunch of criminals. "If I remember correctly, you're the sheriff here?" Dom asked politely.

"Yep." he answered. "And what is it you boys do?"

"We fix cars." Vince answered with a slight amount of derision. He didn't like the other man, and it was quite obvious.

"Mechanics?"

Dom nodded, "Mechanics, body work. If it has something to do with vehicles, you name it and we can fix it."

Micah shrugged. "Park used to fix cars with Mr. McKenna. Never really got into that much myself." It looked as if he was going to say something else when his gaze flew to the entrance and his eyes widened.

The intensity of his stare caught the attention of the entire group. They almost turned as a unit, and were all definitely speechless. Each one of the women was a vision; vibrant and sexy, they seemed to outshine the other women in the room.

Quin had never felt sexier seeing the look in Dom's eyes. The feelings that raced through her body when she looked at him scared her, but it was a good scared. The kind of fear that proved you were alive after all. She couldn't remember feeling that way before. Something sparked in his deep brown eyes and it lit something similar inside of her. She strode to him confidently. Quin didn't notice Micah until she had reached Dom. "Hello Micah. It's been a long time." she spoke, but didn't even look at the man. She only had eyes for Dominic Toretto.

Micah's voice was slightly strained as he spoke. "You look unbelievable Quin." Jealousy raged through him as he noticed the looks flying between the two.

"Truly incredible." Dom said softly, and was pleased to see a faint blush, and shy smile steal across her lovely face.

"You look quite handsome yourself Dominic." she answered still not looking away. This strange courtship they'd been having was building to something special, and while she'd danced around it, she also had the feeling she was losing her heart to the large man.

"Can I get you a drink Quin?" Micah broke into the couple's unspoken conversation. He almost snapped, but caught himself at the last minute.

Quin looked at Micah with some surprise, and almost blushed again. She'd practically been eating Dom with her eyes, in front of everyone. "Oh…"

"Actually, we have champagne coming to the table for you ladies." Dom's interjected smoothly.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Torin giggled. She hadn't caught everything happening, but from the looks of it, Dom and Quin's relationship was moving forward, and Micah didn't like it one bit. Torin wasn't too worried about it. Micah hadn't stood a chance with or without the newcomers. The sheriff was a man who wanted a little woman to stay at home and cook his meals, and Quin would never be that woman for anyone. Torin almost frowned, and wondered what Dom wanted in a woman. She hoped he wasn't looking for the same. Torin would hate for either of them to get hurt.

Reilly watched Brian and Mia grin at each other with that goofy expression of love. She almost sighed at the simple beauty of it. Reilly wasn't so sure she would want to fall in love. Sure she was attracted, but she'd thought herself in love with Billy, and look where that had gotten her. Reilly looked at her sister and Dom, and saw the beginning of something there as well. "Looks like life's gonna get more exciting." she said quietly to Leon who was standing next to her.

Leon grinned. "Yeah. Good thing for Dom."

Reilly's head tilted as she looked at him. "Think so?"

"Oh yeah. She's way different from Letty. I mean, they're both strong women, but Quin's just more stabilizing." he said with confidence. He looked towards the door and scowled, then he put his hand on Reilly's elbow in a proprietary manner. "Looks like your old boyfriend decided to show up after all."

Reilly surreptitiously looked towards the doors and saw that Billy and Max had entered the room. She sighed. "I knew I should have stayed home. I could have audited our books."

Leon snorted, "OH, yeah, cuz that would have been a lot of fun." He moved his face closer to hers and was intrigued to see her eyes widen slightly, and her lips part softly. "Don't you worry about them." he said softly. "I got your back."

Reilly's pulse sped up, and she lost her breath. His face was so close to hers, and she smelled the cologne of him. All she could do was nod.

Sloane scowled. It hadn't escaped her notice that Billy and Max had shown up. Here she'd been happily drinking a glass of champagne, watching Micah Davids stalk off, and eyeing the object of her affection without his knowledge, and now it was all about to go to Hell.

Jesse couldn't stop staring. He didn't even know if he'd be able to speak, so he hoped no one spoke to him. She was stunning. Amazing. He'd known she was before, of course, but tonight it was something altogether different. He also knew there was no way she'd look at him other than a friend. She was spectacular, and he was just some spastic guy. He saw her eyes narrow in anger and turned his attention to where her eyes had focused. Great, it was the two jackasses. He couldn't even believe that she'd dated that guy. It was obvious she was way too good for him. Maybe he should reassure her.

Sloane was startled when Jesse sat down next to her. "Everything okay?" she asked with concern. She certainly hoped all of the activity hadn't hurt him.

"I, um, well, I just wanted you to know that I wouldn't let that guy bug you." he rushed out.

She was speechless. Could he possibly…Jesse…? Well, she was certainly by God going to find out! Sloane leaned in and pressed her soft lips against his shocked ones. They were only shocked for a moment though, because almost instantly he kissed her back. She pulled away with a smile on her face, and was relieved to see a matching one on his.

"Wow." he muttered. "You kissed me."

"Maybe I can do it again later?" she offered coyly. "Or perhaps, you can kiss me later?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Vince didn't even notice her standing next to him until she spoke. He'd been too busy frowning at Jesse and Sloane heading to the dance floor.

"You don't look very happy big guy." All he could do is shrug. "If she knew how you felt about her…"

This startled him into looking down at her. "Oh, hell no. I mean, Sloane's a sweet girl, but I'm not interested. I just worry about Jess doing too much."

"Oh." she was silent for a moment. "Good, that's good." Idiot, she thought to herself, standing there nodding at him like a school girl. This was a real man in front of her. A man used to real women. She sighed. Maybe she should ask him out? She sighed again. "I need a drink."

Vince watched Torin walk away from him and was confused. 


	10. Chapter 10

Leon watched as an old man laughed at something Reilly said. It was easy to see the McKenna women were well liked in this community, and it was surprising to Leon that almost everyone seemed to accept Team Toretto like they'd always been there. One old man had even asked Vince if he could take a look at his tractor. The memory brought a smile to Leon's face as he remembered the look on Vince's. He was hard pressed to remember if he'd ever seen the Ol' Coyote stammer before.

A peal of laughter brought Leon back to the present and he watched as Reilly bent closer to the elderly man. The purple dress she was wearing stretched across her rear end and Leon couldn't pull his eyes away. He'd had plenty of women, chasers mainly, but this one seemed to hold his attention.

"Well, hello there sugar." A higher pitched female voice drawled from his right. 

Leon looked over to see an older woman, not old just older, smiling at him. She was attractive in that heavily made up sort of way. Okay body, with large breasts, curly peroxide blonde hair that hit her shoulders, and brown eyes. The woman was wearing an extremely tight red dress that left very little to the imagination. Leon just raised an eyebrow.

"You must be one of them boys out staying with the McKenna girls." she said and placed a manicured hand on his arm. She ran her fingers up and down his arm lightly over the suit jacket he wore. "Lucky them. I'm Kelly Ann, what's your name?"

"I'm not sure the guard dog has a name Kelly Ann." Billy Sutherland had sauntered over. His dark eyes were filled with malicious intent.

Leon still hadn't said a word. "His name's Leon." Reilly said in her soft drawl as she joined the three. As soon as she was next to him, Leon snaked an arm out and pulled her tight little body up against his side. She didn't struggle or appear shocked. He liked that. Her hand came to rest on his abdomen lightly, and he found he really liked that. Leon was pleased to see the Sutherland man's jaw tighten. So, the man did still want Reilly, didn't want to just harass her. Interesting. 

"You enjoying yourself?" He asked Reilly quietly.

"This year's turning out to be better than any in the past." she replied. Reilly couldn't help but stare at his mouth, and she didn't realize the heat she and Leon were putting off. She'd thought she had better control of this….crush?

"My, my, I think I'm gonna need a cold shower after watching you two." Kelly Ann's laugh was brittle. She wasn't used to a man not looking twice.

"You wanna dance?" Leon asked as he continued to ignore the other two.

"Oh yeah." Reilly smiled. As they headed to the floor she threw an eat shit smile towards Billy. 

Dom had gone to the lavatory when Micah approached Quin. She'd been having such a lovely time. Dominic was attentive and hadn't left her side practically the whole time. Just thinking of the big man's smile brought a smile to her face and made everything tingle.

"Quin?"

She looked up to see Micah looking at her uncertainly. "Hello Micah. Are you having a good time?"

He shrugged. "It's been a nice party. Not quite what I expected."

"It has been a good party. I don't think it's been quite what anyone expected." she almost laughed as she saw Sloane and Jesse locked together on the dance floor. So that's how that was.

"Quin, Do you know what you girls have gotten yourself into?" he asked bringing her back to their conversation.

Quin's eyes shuttered. "Whatever do you mean?"

"These men you got living on the ranch. Do you even know what they're capable of? What that Dominic is capable of?"

For a moment a shot of fury burst through her, and then she calmed. Perhaps Micah was only trying to be a friend. "Yes Micah, I do. I knew who and what they were before they ever came out to the ranch. Before I ever told Brian yes. Would you like to know what they are, who they are?"

"Yes I would." he told her not liking her defense of them one bit.

"They're good men. Good people. They're people who've been nothing but helpful since coming to stay at our house. Do they have a past? Well, I reckon they do Micah, we all do. Am I gonna hold it against them? No, no I'm not."

"Don't be so damned blind Quin! Don't be so naïve! I don't know about all of them, but I do know that Dominic Toretto did time for killing a man. Did you know that? Did you know that the man you're cozying up to is a convict? Did you know he killed a man, violently?"

Now the anger did course through Quin. How dare he go into their private lives and dig! "Yes Micah, I did know that!" Neither of them noticed Dom approach or listen quietly. "Brian told me everything before asking if they could come. I know that Dom beat a man to death with some kind of tool. I know that he served time for that. I know that those men haven't always been law abiding citizens. You wanna know something else Micah? I don't give two shakes of a nanny's goat tail about any of it!" She'd stood now and her face was flushed with her anger. "I care about the men that came here and even though they didn't have to they took care of every vehicle on our spread. They bought any part on their own without using our money. They clean and care for Daddy's tools with respect. I care about the men who're turning the pile of junk in my garage into the dream that my brother had down to the very color he'd chosen." A lump had formed in Quin's throat and she stood. "I care about the man who's shown me that the ranch isn't necessarily the only thing to look forward to."

Quin jerked slightly as Dom placed his hand at her lower back, but then relief filled her eyes. Dom looked at Micah carefully, and saw that the man was biting down on his own rage. "You wanna know something about us, all you got to do is ask." Dom said evenly. "Let's go get some air Baby." She nodded once and he led her from the huge ballroom.

Torin had her drink. In fact she was on her third drink. She watched Sloane and Jesse dancing, and smiled to see her strong sister cuddled so close to someone. Even with Max she'd never seemed….cuddly. Kelly Ann had found Vince and she was flirting outrageously with the man. It made Torin want to spit, and ladies did not spit. Piss on being a lady, where had that ever gotten her. Torin sighed and took another swig of her beer. Maybe she should stop thinking about him. Maybe she should give in to that boy in her Anatomy IV class and go catch a movie.

"Torin, can we talk?" Kyle asked from her side.

Well hell, she hadn't even noticed him approach. "What about Kyle?"

"The whole episode at your ranch?" he said gently.

"Oh, you mean where you slapped me and Quin almost shot your ass?" She was pleased to see his jaw tighten.

"I'm sorry I hit you Torin." he said easing the tension from his face. "I'm not like that. I don't know what came over me." 

"Actually Kyle, thinking about it I think that is exactly like you. I think that this calm, soothing you is the front." she told him and took another swig. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. It's over, done, moving right along now."

"Torin, I want another chance. If you don't want to get married right now that's fine. I can understand that. I mean, you've got school to finish and all."

"No, you really don't get it Kyle. I don't want to give you another chance." Torin said bluntly. She must be a little tipsy, blunt was hardly ever her thing. "I don't want to marry you, ever. If I had to get married tomorrow you would never be the choice."

"Why? Because you don't love me? Love's overrated Torin, love dies."

"Well, first off I think you're wrong. My parents loved each other up until the day they died together. But you're right I don't love you." There it was again. Blunt. "If I ever get married it will be to someone who sees me as an equal, someone who my sisters love as much as he loves them, and he will make me feel like the sexiest, most desirable and loved woman on earth."

"Jesus Torin, don't set your expectations too low." Kyle snapped.

Torin stood and smoothed down the skirt of her dress. "Ah, now see, there's the Kyle we all know and dislike." She stepped back and into a hard wall of Vince behind her. Torin's face showed her surprise. "Hi?"

"Let's dance." he muttered glaring at Kyle. He took her arm and led her to the dance floor. "What was that?"

"What do you mean?" she asked a bit tipsily.

"Should you be talking to him?"

"I wasn't, he was talking to me?"

Vince stared at her. "Don't play word games with me."

"Don't confuse me." she snapped.

His eyes narrowed and his hands at her hips tugged her closer. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Three." she said morosely. "I'm a lightweight."

He was silent for a moment before beginning to chuckle quietly. "A lightweight, wouldn't ya figure it. Coyote, what have you gotten yourself into?" he murmured the words faintly.

"Want to see something interesting?" she asked tipping her head up to look him in the eyes.

"Sure."

Torin led Vince out the back doors into an area set up with tables. She kept walking and led him into a barn. It smelled like fresh hay, and Torin kept leading him until she got to the end of the barn where several gated areas were. "Horses are normally kept here, well, they used to be kept here." she murmured. "Come here.' She opened one of the stable doors and led him into the small enclosure where several piles of hay were laying. 

Vince had no idea what the hell they were doing there. "Um Torin?" he began and faced her.

She was quick and within seconds Vince found himself seated on his ass in a huge pile of hay. He was surprised as Torin moved towards him and straddled him; her dress sliding easily up her thighs. His eyes widened as she looked down at him. "Shut up Vince." Were the only words she said as she leaned in and attacked his lips with her own.

For a moment Vince was still stunned, but then he realized where they werem, and what she was doing. Vince shifted slightly and his hands went to her thighs. When he began to kiss her back she relaxed into him more pressing her lithe form into his.


	11. Chapter 11

Jess couldn't help but get caught up in Sloane's eyes. He would have never imagined she'd be there dancing with him. "I sure do like dancing with you Jesse." she said quietly as she looked up at him from under her lashes.

"I'm not much of a dancer." he mumbled.

"I think you're doing just fine." she smiled. "I've been watching you since you showed up."

Jesse was surprised. "Really? I wouldn't ever think I'd be the type of guy you go for."

"Honey, you have everything that I like." she flirted causing him to grin.

A moment later their light mood was ruined as a hand tapped Jesse on the shoulder. "I'd like to cut in there son." Max Sutherland said in a loud voice.

Jesse knew he'd have to let the man but he didn't want to. Sloane looked pissed. "Go ahead darlin' I'll be over there in just a moment." She looked at the older man with disdain, and as he walked away Jesse heard her start in on the man. "What the hell do you think you're doing Max?"

"I thought that was obvious Sloane. I'm dancing with you." he said pulling her closer.

Sloane held herself stiffly against him. "Did you ever think maybe I didn't want to dance with you?"

"Why on earth wouldn't you Sugar?" he grinned good naturedly and squeezed her ass.

"I have had enough. We were over a long time ago Max Sutherland, and whatever this is you're doing, or think you're doing, is just pathetic! Stay away from me and stay away from Jesse." Sloane pulled away and started to walk away, only to turn back for just a moment. "In fact, stay away from all of us, you and your brother." She didn't see the look of anger cross his face as he watched her angry sashay over to Jesse.

Mia looked up into Brian's blue eyes and smiled. This was all she'd wanted for so long. "Are you happy?" she murmured.

"Oh yeah." he smiled back at her. "I have everything I could possibly want right here. I couldn't ask for anything else."

"Yeah, I can honestly say for a while I wasn't sure we'd get to have this. But your cousins made everything possible. It's like them, and The Celtic Cross brought everyone back to life."

"Are you okay with Dom starting something with Quin?" he asked. "I know how much you love Letty."

"I'll always love Let. But they made each other miserable more often than not. If he and Quin can make each other happy, then I'm all for it." she told him honestly. "Plus it helps that I love Quin. I love all of your cousins. They're kind and have treated all of us so good. They've never judged us."

"I love you Mia Toretto." Brian whispered.

"I love you too Brian O'Connor." 

Dom and Quin stood out on the wooden porch of the Convention Center. Quin stood with her back to Dom's broad chest, and he had both arms around her. Her arms held his to her. Her head leaned back hitting his chest close to where his neck and shoulders met. Occasionally he would drop a kiss on the side of her face and together they just stood silently and looked at the stars.

"I'm sorry." she said softly.

"Why?" he murmured lowly.

"That he dug up all that garbage."

"It's true Quin."

"It doesn't matter if it's true or not Dom. You aren't the same person as the one who beat the man to death. That was a boy feeling the pain of his Daddy's death. And you aren't the same man as the one who led all the heists. That was a man who lived recklessly. Even if you wanted to you'd control that rage to kill today. Even if you needed money, you wouldn't commit another robbery."

"How do you know?"

She laughed and turned in his arms. "We all know Dom. It isn't just me. We all know. Would your family have stayed with you if they'd thought you'd endanger them again? No. You leaned. It was a hard lesson, but you got it."

"You are something else."

"I know. It surprises you because I'm a blonde doesn't it?"

He startled laughing at her for making fun of herself. "Wise, beautiful, sexy as hell…"

Quin's arms moved up and around his neck. "Stop, you're making me blush." 

Reilly moved her body against Leon's as they danced and she enjoyed every minute of it. His eyes were a clear green and she kept looking into them and getting lost. "I saw Kelly Ann getting acquainted with ya." she said trying to keep the tinge of jealousy out of her voice.

"Who?" he asked looking down at her body as it moved.

"The blonde? Who introduced herself?"

Leon raised his eyes to meet hers. "Oh, yeah, the older broad." He shrugged dismissively. "What about her?"

Reilly sighed. "I was just saying I saw her talking to you."

"The only good thing that came from that woman talking to me was the fact she and that dip-shit Sutherland got your attention focused back on me." he told her and planted his hands on her pelvic bones. "You ain't jealous of that chick are ya?"

"Not necessarily jealous." she muttered. "She's an attractive woman though. She's certainly more experienced than any of us girls at the ranch." Reilly blushed and looked down. She'd never open her mouth again for as long as she lived.

"Baby, the only experience you need is any experience we end up having together." he told her and lifted her chin with his index finger. He saw her lovely eyes light up and a small smile lit her face. I'm a goner, he told himself and moved his mouth to kiss hers gently.

Vince moaned low in his throat as Torin's mouth explored his own. His hands were all the way up her legs, under her dress, and his thumbs were running under the strings that held her slip of a thong on. She'd gone without panty hose, and the feel of the dental floss she called underwear was driving him crazy. He wanted to see it but she wouldn't let him up for air. Her fists were clenched in his shirt, and Vince was shell shocked by the whirlwind that was Torin.

Torin finally pulled away and looked down into his eyes. Her mouth was swollen from his kisses, and her eyes were heavy with desire. "God Torin." he whispered. She grinned and before he knew what she planned on doing she'd pulled her dress up and over her head, exposing her bare breasts and the silver sheer thong. Vince thought he would have a heart attack. "Baby, this can't be legal." he muttered.

"You talk too much Vincent." she sighed and began unbuttoning his shirt. "I want you. You want me. We're two consentin' adults. Let's have sex."

Vince was about to speak, or at least try seeing as he couldn't stop staring at her breasts, when he heard voices entering the barn. Torin's eyes darted around, but Vince clamped his hand over her mouth and pulled her down, closer to him and completely hidden in the shadows. 

"Goddamn it Max, I ain't letting some damn city boy get his hands on Reilly."

"You sound mad Billy, if you liked Reilly so much why'd you ever cheat on her."

"Well, hell, you've had Kelly Ann, who can resist that."

"True true." the older man chuckled. "Don't worry Billy. None of them boys is gonna be making time with any of the McKenna women. I know Kyle'll have something to say about Torin. And Micah's none to pleased with the one Quin's taken up with." Vince was furious, and could tell Torin was as well. He smelled the telltale smell of marijuana and almost snorted. Fuckers were toking up.

"Now Quin, there's one I'da liked to dip my wick into."

"Wouldn't we all. Better head back. I gotta little something to slip into Reilly and Sloane's drinks tonight. We just make sure we're there to take care of em when it kicks in."

The two men left the barn and Torin hurriedly dressed. "Vince?" she looked terrified. 

"Don't worry Baby." he told her and kissed her hard. "We're gonna take care of your sisters." Her eyes shined up at him with something strange, and it made him feel ten feet tall.


	12. Chapter 12

Vince made sure that Torin was straight, and there was no telltale hay sticking on her anyway, and she did the same for him. Grabbing her hand he pulled her out of the barn and moved hurriedly back to the Convention Hall. Max Sutherland had just approached the table where Reilly and Sloane sat quietly talking. The man had a tray of drinks in his hands. Looking around Vince saw that Leon and Jesse were over talking to an elderly man a few feet away. The couple walked up as Max was speaking. He smiled charmingly at everyone.

"Sloane, Billy and I just wanted to buy you and Reilly a drink to make amends. We still would like to work out what happened in the past, but it's understandable if you all are leery of doing that."

"Why, that's actually rather polite of you Max." Sloane seemed slightly surprised. "Are you running a fever?"

The man chuckled. Instead of letting the two women take their own drinks, he put the tray down and slid one of the drinks in front of each of them. They were still looking at the men with some distrust. Vince had been looking at Leon intently, and finally the other man looked over and caught V's gaze. Having been friends for so long Vince didn't even have to open his mouth to have Leon walking back over to the group.

"You picking up men while I'm gone Baby?" he muttered huskily drawing Sutherland's attention away from the table. Vince moved quickly switching the drinks in front of the girls for the drinks on the tray.

Sloane noticed what he'd done, but only raised her eyebrows at him. Vince gave her a small grin. Then Sloane noticed that as soon as his hands were free he'd reached back to hold Torin's hand again. Interesting. And was that whisker burn on Torin's neck? Sloane fought to hide a grin. She looked over where Leon was still snagging Reilly's attention. Good lord, the poor girl looked like she was gonna pass out. She didn't hide her grin that time. Cousin Brian's friends sure were causing a stir.

"Well, since it seems you're all busy over here, I'm gonna take my and Billy's drinks over to our table." Max said pleasantly. "Hope to see you ladies again tonight." He tipped his hat, and walked away just as Jesse rejoined the table. Jesse just gave the man a hard stare.

Sloane's eyes widened. "I've never seen Jesse look so…..fierce."

Everyone sat back down at the table with the exception of Brian and Mia, who were still dancing, and Quin and Dom who were talking to the mayor of Brady. "What gives Bro?" Leon asked Vince.

"Torin and I were in the barn...er, lookin around," Everyone at the table snickered as both V and Torin's faces began glowing red. "Anyway, we heard voices enter so we ducked into the shadows…"

"Wait, here comes Dom and Quin." Sloane murmured. "And Brian and Mia." 

Once the entire group was together Vince started again. "Anyway, we were hiding in the shadows and those two Sutherland guys came in. They were tokin up, but they were also talking about you girls. Saying how them two, and Kyle and the sheriff weren't gonna let us 'city boys' get our hands on you…"

When everyone started to get riled up Torin shushed them. "That's not the worst part!"

She looked to V to continue. He nodded. "She's right, the worst part is that they slipped something into the drinks they brought you girls, and were planning on being the ones to take you home."

Everyone was silent. "That's why you needed me to distract them." Leon murmured.

"That's why you changed the glasses." Sloane added.

"Exactly." 

"I'm gonna kill the fucker." Jesse stood up as his entire body tensed.

"Jesse no." Sloane looked distressed. "Sit with me." He did so, but didn't look happy. Sloane began leaning into him, and he pulled her until her head rested on his shoulder.

"Who do these cocksuckers think they are?" Complete anger vibrated through Brian's body.

Quin looked sick. "They're the boys that had this county twisted around their little fingers for a long time Brian. The Sutherlands are one of the oldest families in Brady; Micah is the prodigal son returned to take his daddy's place as sheriff; and Kyle, well, he's in charge of the bank. The youngest bank manager in the history of the bank. Less than reputable with the ladies, but quite the man's man."

"I don't care who they are Quin." Dom spoke softly, but his voice carried across the table. "We've dealt with guys thinking they're big shit before. It would be one thing if any of you girls wanted to be with them, but unless I'm mistaken it seems like that's a resounding no."

"Darlin' it's a resounding hell no." Torin scowled at the thought.

"We're gonna be keeping an eye out for those guys causing trouble." Dom told her.

The blonde woman who'd been bouncing around all the men that evening sashayed over to their table. "Don't tell me you McKenna girls are gonna take up all these boys' attention for the entire night." The buxom woman made her voice husky and sexual.

"Hello Kelly Ann." Quin smiled politely. "Have you met our guests?" 

"Well, I did meet Leon earlier. Unfortunately we didn't get more of a chance to talk other than introductions."

"Well, let me introduce you to all our new friends. That there is Jesse, you met Leon, Vince, Dominic, and Dom's sister Mia, and of course you know Brian, our cousin."

"My goodness Brian, you certainly grew up nice." Kelly Ann licked her lips.

Brian could feel Mia tensing. "Didn't you babysit us a couple times?"

Kelly Ann flushed and let out a high pitched giggle. "Um, maybe, I was barely older than you all."

"Oh, that's not true Kelly Ann." Torin said in a friendly tone. "Hell, when we were seven you were graduating from high school."

"Wow, how time does fly." The woman murmured. "I'd better get going. Gotta check on those Sutherlands" She walked away quickly.

Torin saw Vince looking in that direction. "I'll destroy you." She threatened with a frown.

"What?" he protested. "I wasn't looking at that broad. I was looking at the two idiots who drank their own drug."

Sure enough Billy and Max were giggling and waving their hands around wildly. "What do you think it was?" Reilly asked.

"Rohipnol or GHB." Leon murmured with a frown.

"What are those?"

He met Reilly's eyes. "Date rape drugs." She gasped and he rubbed her shoulder. "A few years ago there was a big thing in LA with that shit. Fuckers." Leon stood up and stretched. "Let's go home Doll."

Everyone seemed to agree, and the group headed back to the ranch.


	13. Chapter 13

Vince made sure that Torin was straight, and there was no telltale hay sticking on her anyway, and she did the same for him. Grabbing her hand he pulled her out of the barn and moved hurriedly back to the Convention Hall. Max Sutherland had just approached the table where Reilly and Sloane sat quietly talking. The man had a tray of drinks in his hands. Looking around Vince saw that Leon and Jesse were over talking to an elderly man a few feet away. The couple walked up as Max was speaking. He smiled charmingly at everyone.

"Sloane, Billy and I just wanted to buy you and Reilly a drink to make amends. We still would like to work out what happened in the past, but it's understandable if you all are leery of doing that."

"Why, that's actually rather polite of you Max." Sloane seemed slightly surprised. "Are you running a fever?"

The man chuckled. Instead of letting the two women take their own drinks, he put the tray down and slid one of the drinks in front of each of them. They were still looking at the men with some distrust. Vince had been looking at Leon intently, and finally the other man looked over and caught V's gaze. Having been friends for so long Vince didn't even have to open his mouth to have Leon walking back over to the group.

"You picking up men while I'm gone Baby?" he muttered huskily drawing Sutherland's attention away from the table. Vince moved quickly switching the drinks in front of the girls for the drinks on the tray.

Sloane noticed what he'd done, but only raised her eyebrows at him. Vince gave her a small grin. Then Sloane noticed that as soon as his hands were free he'd reached back to hold Torin's hand again. Interesting. And was that whisker burn on Torin's neck? Sloane fought to hide a grin. She looked over where Leon was still snagging Reilly's attention. Good lord, the poor girl looked like she was gonna pass out. She didn't hide her grin that time. Cousin Brian's friends sure were causing a stir.

"Well, since it seems you're all busy over here, I'm gonna take my and Billy's drinks over to our table." Max said pleasantly. "Hope to see you ladies again tonight." He tipped his hat, and walked away just as Jesse rejoined the table. Jesse just gave the man a hard stare.

Sloane's eyes widened. "I've never seen Jesse look so…..fierce."

Everyone sat back down at the table with the exception of Brian and Mia, who were still dancing, and Quin and Dom who were talking to the mayor of Brady. "What gives Bro?" Leon asked Vince.

"Torin and I were in the barn...er, lookin around," Everyone at the table snickered as both V and Torin's faces began glowing red. "Anyway, we heard voices enter so we ducked into the shadows…"

"Wait, here comes Dom and Quin." Sloane murmured. "And Brian and Mia."

Once the entire group was together Vince started again. "Anyway, we were hiding in the shadows and those two Sutherland guys came in. They were tokin up, but they were also talking about you girls. Saying how them two, and Kyle and the sheriff weren't gonna let us 'city boys' get our hands on you…"

When everyone started to get riled up Torin shushed them. "That's not the worst part!"

She looked to V to continue. He nodded. "She's right, the worst part is that they slipped something into the drinks they brought you girls, and were planning on being the ones to take you home."

Everyone was silent. "That's why you needed me to distract them." Leon murmured.

"That's why you changed the glasses." Sloane added.

"Exactly."

"I'm gonna kill the fucker." Jesse stood up as his entire body tensed.

"Jesse no." Sloane looked distressed. "Sit with me." He did so, but didn't look happy. Sloane began leaning into him, and he pulled her until her head rested on his shoulder.

"Who do these cocksuckers think they are?" Complete anger vibrated through Brian's body.

Quin looked sick. "They're the boys that had this county twisted around their little fingers for a long time Brian. The Sutherlands are one of the oldest families in Brady; Micah is the prodigal son returned to take his daddy's place as sheriff; and Kyle, well, he's in charge of the bank. The youngest bank manager in the history of the bank. Less than reputable with the ladies, but quite the man's man."

"I don't care who they are Quin." Dom spoke softly, but his voice carried across the table. "We've dealt with guys thinking they're big shit before. It would be one thing if any of you girls wanted to be with them, but unless I'm mistaken it seems like that's a resounding no."

"Darlin' it's a resounding hell no." Torin scowled at the thought.

"We're gonna be keeping an eye out for those guys causing trouble." Dom told her.

The blonde woman who'd been bouncing around all the men that evening sashayed over to their table. "Don't tell me you McKenna girls are gonna take up all these boys' attention for the entire night." The buxom woman made her voice husky and sexual.

"Hello Kelly Ann." Quin smiled politely. "Have you met our guests?"

"Well, I did meet Leon earlier. Unfortunately we didn't get more of a chance to talk other than introductions."

"Well, let me introduce you to all our new friends. That there is Jesse, you met Leon, Vince, Dominic, and Dom's sister Mia, and of course you know Brian, our cousin."

"My goodness Brian, you certainly grew up nice." Kelly Ann licked her lips.

Brian could feel Mia tensing. "Didn't you babysit us a couple times?"

Kelly Ann flushed and let out a high pitched giggle. "Um, maybe, I was barely older than you all."

"Oh, that's not true Kelly Ann." Torin said in a friendly tone. "Hell, when we were seven you were graduating from high school."

"Wow, how time does fly." The woman murmured. "I'd better get going. Gotta check on those Sutherlands" She walked away quickly.

Torin saw Vince looking in that direction. "I'll destroy you." She threatened with a frown.

"What?" he protested. "I wasn't looking at that broad. I was looking at the two idiots who drank their own drug."

Sure enough Billy and Max were giggling and waving their hands around wildly. "What do you think it was?" Reilly asked.

"Rohipnol or GHB." Leon murmured with a frown.

"What are those?"

He met Reilly's eyes. "Date rape drugs." She gasped and he rubbed her shoulder. "A few years ago there was a big thing in LA with that shit. Fuckers." Leon stood up and stretched. "Let's go home Doll."

Everyone seemed to agree, and the group headed back to the ranch.

Quin rode Widowmaker up to the top of the hill. There weren't many hills in this part of Texas, but this one did just fine. She had a lot of emotions running through her head this morning; confusion on what was happening with her and Dom, anger at the Sutherlands, Kyle, and Micah, happiness that her sisters seemed to be finding something special with the men who'd come to them, and worry for that same reason. Quin had felt like the ranch and everyone on it were her responsibilities ever since her parents and Parkin had died. Hell, she'd always felt her sisters were her responsibility. It was just how Quin was made.

Sighing, she turned the feisty mustang and headed back for the ranch hands. They had a long day ahead of them, and it wouldn't do to spend precious time daydreaming.

Sloane led the mare around the corral gently. The small child on its back was grinning wildly. "Keep your heels in darlin'." This was the Marie Thompson's second lesson and it was almost over. This was one of Sloane's favorite parts of the whole business. Introducing children into the world of horses. Hoping they'd love it as much as she did. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck tingle and looked over to see Jesse making his way over to them.

He stopped at the fence, fidgeting a bit, and watched as she finished her lesson. Watching her always seemed to make everything a little less chaotic. Jesse's mind always whirled a mile a minute, jumping from one subject to another never able to remain on one for very long. The medicine the doctors had put him on after the shooting seemed to help, but now, so did Sloane. She didn't even know it. He watched her help the little girl off the horse, and then watched as they led it into the stables. Jesse loved the curve of her lower back as it flared out into her rear-end. Today she wore old jeans and a flannel shirt. She'd told him that the flannel helped protect her skin and body from injury.

Finally she came back out of the stables and the child ran off to her mother who'd just pulled up into the parking area. Sloane sashayed over to Jesse. "Well, hi there Jesse. What are you doing this fine day?"

"We ain't working on the car today, so I thought I'd come see you." he blurted.

She smiled in delight. "Well I think that's a fine decision. I don't have any more lessons. Mia had hers first thing this morning, and Marie was the only other lesson I had scheduled."

Jesse nodded and figured he looked pretty dumb. "Cool."

"Would you like to take a walk?" she offered.

"Sure." he seemed relieved. He'd done part A, which had been to get here, he was just floundering on part B, which was spend time with her.

They started to walk and Sloane confidently slipped her hand into his. He smiled at her twitchily, and they moved a little closer. "Storms are comin'." she told him.

Reilly finished punching in the numbers on the calculator and frowned. This was the first time in a long time that she had no want or desire to be working. She raked her hand through her hair for what probably had to be the hundredth time that morning. "Oh piss." she muttered and dropped her head to the desk.

"Not real ladylike Reilly."

The voice jerked her head up and she looked over to see Leon leaning casually in the doorway. "Well, we can't always be ladies." she told him with a wry smile.

Leon smiled at her with a partial leer, which set her heart to beating wildly. She was sure some women would be offended with the intimate way he had of gazing at her, but she wasn't. She liked it. It made her feel all woman. She was about to make another witty comment when the phone on her desk rang. Sighing she answered it.

While she spoke to their neighbor to the west of them Leon sank into a chair across from her desk. Judging from her side of the conversation he figured she was being fed some gossip. Her eyes had a surprised, then a highly amused look to them. Finally, she tried to hide a snicker. She had stood and walked around the desk while she spoke and now she stood in front of him leaning on the desk. He was turned on to see that instead of her normal professional attire she'd worn shorts and a tank top that day. Her hair was loose and he could tell she'd been fiddling with it. Leon reached out and ran his hands over her smooth knees and up her thighs. She gasped a little and hid it with a cough. He smiled as she slapped lightly at his hands while she finished her conversation.

Reilly was finally able to get Betty Spencer off the phone and she threw a look at Leon. "That is not nice to do when someone is talking on the phone."

"I couldn't help myself." he offered as an excuse.

"Uh huh." she said obviously not believing him. "That was Betty Spencer. She lives down the way."

"Okay." Leon said and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"She said that the party last night got real interesting after we left." Reilly said as she snuggled closer to his warm body. "It seems the Sutherland boys had too much to drink, and made quite the spectacle of themselves. Max Sutherland stripped down to just his skivvies and danced on a table, and Billy," a snort of laughter made its way out of her throat, "Billy began mooning everyone asking them what they thought of his newly waxed behind. Sheriff had to arrest both of them."

Leon grinned and pushed her tank top up just a smidgen to reveal her belly button. "They deserved it." He leaned in and kissed her belly, then dipped his tongue into the sweet indention.

Reilly gasped. "They're….they're definitely the talk of the town. So, um, so are all of you…….you all really..Leon…really impressed everyone." Reilly looked down and found Leon looking up at her. "Come with me." she said urgently and practically dragged him from the room.


	14. Chapter 14

It was late afternoon by the time Torin got home from her classes

It was late afternoon by the time Torin got home from her classes. She was tired and knew she'd need to spend the next few days studying. She'd never been so grateful to have someone helping her out with her house chores as she was to have Mia now. Her glance was drawn to the corral where Sloane was giving Mia a riding lesson. Brian and Jesse sat on the fence watching, and it seemed like the foursome was having a good deal of fun. In the other direction music blared and she could see Vince and Dom bent over under the hood of Sloane's explorer. Those boys and their cars, she thought with a smile.

Torin decided to wander over and say hi. The men were laughing at something when she walked up, and both seemed pleased to see her. Vince stood up straight and walked over. While he wiped his hands on a rag from his back pocket he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She was giddy with the excitement. He'd done it right in front of Dom! Torin would have swooned if she didn't think she'd look like a fool.

"What are you boys doin?" she asked when she knew her voice would be steady.

"Sloane's SUV here needed some new belts." Vince told her and walked back over to Dom. "How was school?"

"Long. The drive there is long, the drive home is long. I have an important exam coming up and so the next few days are gonna be a lot of studying." she grimaced slightly. "I wish Mia would enroll in some classes. Then she could ride with me."

Dom looked surprised. "You know Torin, that isn't a bad idea."

"I know yall aren't sure how long you're gonna be staying and all, but maybe she could think about it."

"We'll have to bring it up. That would be good for her." Dom smiled. "I have to talk Quin into going into town with me. Mia's birthday is next week and I want to get her something special."

"Her birthday's next week?" Torin exclaimed. "Why didn't anyone tell us? We adore birthdays! We'll have to start planning now." Torin began to walk away and caught herself. She turned and ran back to them, gave Vince a quick kiss, and then turned and ran off again. Both men just looked after her in amusement.

Supper was spent with Reilly filling the gang in on the adventures of the Sutherland brothers. Everyone got a good laugh out of it. Dom mentioned the possibility of enrolling in some classes to Mia, and she seemed to considering it. Quin's stomach had flip flopped at the idea. Did that mean they were thinking of staying? Oh, she hoped so. She'd fallen hard for Dominic Toretto, and didn't relish the thought of him leaving anytime soon in the slightest.

After dinner that evening the group made its way to the game room. It was actually becoming quite the ritual. They ate, cleaned up, and then retired to the game room to gossip, play video games, and wind down for the evening. Leon and Reilly were playing Halo, and kept pushing and giggling with each other. Sloane and Jesse were playing cards, and every time he lost focus, which was quite a bit, Sloane would draw him back into the game. Mia, Brian, Torin, and Vince were playing monopoly, in which Vince was creaming the others, and Dom and Quin were curled up on the couch.

Quin was leaning into him and he kept running his hands through her soft hair. He knew it relaxed her because he'd seen Ms. Martha do it enough when Quin had her bad headaches. Dom happened to catch a hint of bluish purple in his peripheral vision and frowned. "What's that on your shoulder?"

Quin looked at the offending item and shrugged. "Got kicked."

"Kicked? Who the hell kicked you?"

"One of the heifers." Quin told him. "Sometimes they don't want to move, sometimes they don't want to listen, and sometimes they get ornery when you're checking them over. She had a hurt ankle, I was looking it over and she got me with her hoof."

"Jesus Quin." Dom winced.

"Just part of ranchin Dom. People get hurt all the time."

"I don't like you getting hurt." he murmured.

Quin smiled. "That's sweet."

"You realize you aren't gonna beat me right?" Reilly taunted.

"One day I will beat you." he vowed.

Her voice dropped down to a low murmur. "I sure am sorry we were so rudely interrupted earlier."

Leon glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "Yeah. Me too." he sighed. He had a feeling he was gonna end up with a case of blue balls.

"I was thinking that maybe you should sneak down to my room later tonight." she said nonchalantly.

"That sounds like a plan to me Babydoll." he told her with a wink and saw the pleased expression come over her face.

"Good God Vince, what do you mean rent is fifteen-hundred?"

"You're the one who landed on Boardwalk O'Connor." the big man reminded his blonde friend.

Mia kept snorting as she tried to hide her laughter. Brian looked at her. "I don't know why you're laughing, he already ousted your ass."

"Your ears are the cutest shade of red." she teased.

"Well I think we should just give in. Vince has obviously won this round." Torin said graciously. "Next time will be another story all together."

"Sure it will." Vince said smugly. He couldn't remember ever enjoying just sitting around and playing board games like he was doing now. Coming to Texas had been the best thing for them. "Ya know what Brian. You did good."

"For what?" the other man was confused.

"By coming up with the idea to come here. You did good."

"Thanks Vince."

Vince just smiled. He looked over at Torin next. "You wanna go for a walk Beautiful?"

Torin nodded happily and off they went.

Dom wandered into the next morning before breakfast to find Ms. Martha humming as she cooked. "Good Morning Ms. Martha."

"Well, good morning to you Dominic." she smiled widely at him. "You just missed my baby girl Quin."

This peaked his interest. "Really? I figured she'd be out doing whatever it is she does by now."

"Girl had to come back and get the shot gun. Been news of a mountain lion taking down cattle on a ranch to the south."

Mountain lion? Shotgun? "Wait a minute, are you saying that Quin might run into a mountain lion while she's out rounding up, or catching cattle? Cattle, the mountain lion's food source?"

Ms. Martha chuckled. "Well, yes, Dominic. It's part of ranch life. She hates killing the poor beasts, so she takes tranquilizer darts out with her instead of shotgun shells."

Dom's mouth flopped open like a fish. He slammed it shut and went tearing out of the kitchen. "Sloane!" he bellowed as soon as he entered the stables.

She stuck her head out of the small office. "Good God Dom, what're you hollerin about?"

"Teach me to ride. Teach me right now, and give me a horse!" he demanded.

Sloane almost fell backwards out of her chair. So far Dom hadn't wanted any part of riding her babies. "Okay, I want you to calm down and tell me what the hell is wrong?" she said soothingly as she walked over to him.

"Quin, she's in danger. There's a mountain lion, and she's out there with only a tranq gun!"

Sloane blinked at him. "Um, Dom, she always uses the tranq gun. She doesn't want to kill the poor critter. She just dopes it up, and then they come out and relocate it."

"But it's dangerous."

"Well, sure sugar, there's some danger to it, but that ranch livin'. We've all been in the position to have to shoot a threatening animal. There are all sorts of dangers. Rattlesnakes, floods, lions, the rare bear, heatstroke, stampede, I could go on and on." Sloane noticed Dom looking a bit green. "Why don't you sit on down sugar." she ordered thinking the man was gonna faint.

"I want to learn how to ride." he told her. "I want to be able to go out and help Quin get her job done."

Sloane was shocked. "You want to learn how to ride so you can help with the ranch?"

"Yes."

She hid a quick smile. "Okay darlin' come back later today. I'm givin Jesse and Mia a lesson, we'll get you started too."

Reilly woke up and rolled over straight into Leon. She opened her eyes and grinned sleepily. What a night.

Leon woke up as Reilly moved into him and he grinned in remembrance. He snaked a hand out and captured her breast. He began to knead it gently, rolling the nipple between two fingers. He heard her sharp intake of breath and smiled again, pleased with himself. Leon moved quickly and took the hard, little nipple into his mouth. He ran his teeth over it and bit gently.

Reilly arched against him, and Leon, who'd become hard as soon as he'd bitten her breast, didn't hesitate to move into her warm and willing body. Their bodies moved beneath the blankets, and Reilly moaned low in her throat. The sound urged him on and he held himself above her as he thrust in and out of her warmth. Reilly wrapped her legs around his and matched him move for move. It wasn't long before she screamed his name as she came. He followed her soon after.

"Now that's what I call a way to wake up." she sighed.

"Am I gonna have to sneak back to my room so Ms. Martha doesn't ground us?" he teased as he kissed her ear.

"Naw, Ms. Martha knows we're big girls." Reilly assured him. "Plus, she's in the middle of making breakfast right now. She has no idea you're in here with me."

"Reilly, you and Leon come on down for breakfast." Ms. Martha's voice came from outside the door.

Leon started laughing hysterically as Reilly groaned and pulled the sheets up over her head.

Quin was working, Sloane was on a business call, Reilly was in town, and Torin was at school when Micah Davids drove up and parked in front of the house. Dom and Vince went out to meet him before he knocked. "Something we can help you with?"

"I came to speak with one of the McKennas, preferably Quin if she's around." the man said in a measured tone as he spit tobacco onto the ground.

"They're currently not available." Vince told the Sheriff.

"I see. Well, would you be so kind as to ask Quin to call me when she gets in?"

"Sure. We can do that." Dom said politely, and they moved back towards the other man's vehicle.

Micah looked at Dom for a moment. "You know, she's a pretty special woman."

"I think we can agree on that." Dom answered in a civil tone.

"She's too good for an ex con." The tobacco bulged out of his bottom lip.

"Maybe. But then, that's her choice to make."

"If you cared anything about these women you'd leave." Anger was now tinging Micah's voice, and his fists were clenched at his sides.

Dom stared at the man. It seemed that the sheriff had an anger management problem. "We're staying because we do care about these women, and they care about us. Until they ask us to leave we aren't going anywhere."

Micah spit a glob of chew on the ground. "Well then, you boys just be careful now. It can be mighty dangerous out here for city folk who don't know their way around." Micah smoothed the anger from his voice. "Yep, mighty dangerous. Let Quin know I came by." The man walked to his car and drove away at a leisurely pace.

"That a threat?" Vince asked as his eyes followed the vehicle.

"I think that was both a threat and a warning V. I think the Sheriff is gonna try to cause as much trouble as possible."


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING: This chapter is sappy sweet.**

"Thanks so much for taking me shopping Torin." Mia smiled at the other girl. "And thanks for lunch."

"Well, it's your birthday darlin'. No one should have to pay for their own lunch on their birthday." Excitement was pounding through Torin's chest. "I'm just glad you found what you were looking for."

Mia was glad too. She'd wanted to buy something a little extra special for tonight with Brian. She'd found it almost immediately. It was a sheer ivory teddy which was cut high to make her long legs look longer, and cut low to emphasize her cleavage. Well, what little cleavage she had. Now they were on their way back to the ranch. Mia smiled. She'd had a good day. Last year had been crazy and hectic, but this year more than made up for it. She had Brian, the man she loved, she had Dom, her much loved older brother, she had her family, Vince, Leon and Jesse, and now she had the McKenna sisters and Ms. Martha. A girl couldn't ask for much more.

"I wonder where the boys are?" Torin frowned as they pulled into the drive and the guys weren't at their usual spot working on cars.

"Maybe they're just taking a break?" Mia suggested, but it did seem odd.

The two women got out of the car and made their way to the porch, everything seemed so silent. "Maybe they're around back? Do you think?" Torin seemed worried.

Mia frowned. "Don't worry Torin, I'm sure they're just off screwing around somewhere." She assured her friend. "Why don't we go check around back?" Torin nodded and they walked back. The back was as deserted as the front. Now both girls were worried. "Okay, this isn't a big deal. Maybe they're inside, maybe taking a nap, or playing a game or something."

Torin looked at her as if she was stretching but nodded. The two went inside and while the kitchen smelled wonderful there didn't seem to be any one in sight. They headed into the main hall and down to the game room. The door was shut, which was odd. Torin looked at Mia with widened eyes. Mia gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder and twisting the knob, opened the door. She almost peed her pants when everyone jumped up yelling surprise. Mia looked at Torin with startled eyes and saw that the blonde girl was smiling widely.

Dom moved forward and kissed his baby sister on the cheek. "Happy birthday baby girl." He murmured.

Tears sprang to Mia's eyes. "You guys! I can't believe you did this! I had no idea." She turned to Torin. "And you are a phenomenal actress because you completely had me going."

"Why thank you darlin', now get in there and start enjoying your party." Torin told her with a swat to Mia's rear end.

Besides Team Toretto and the McKenna sisters, Ms. Martha was there, as well as several of the neighbors Mia had gotten friendly with at the dance and just in everyday activities. Eventually the ranch hands showed up, and Mia couldn't believe the amazing time she was having. Sometimes it seemed like living at the ranch was like living on a resort. Oh, she knew it was also a lot of work, and while they were there she wanted to do her fair share, but there always seemed to be so much to do, or keep her occupied. She loved it. Mia was not looking forward to the day when Dom would take them back to L.A.

The party was winding down, and Mia had opened all of her presents when Quin, Reilly, Sloane, and Torin approached. The room had gotten quiet and Quin stood slightly ahead of the others. "Mia, we got you something a little special."

Mia protested. "You all already gave me presents…"

Quin held up a hand. "Mia, since you came here we all grew to love you."

"I finally have a little sister." Torin smiled.

"You're such a good person." Reilly added.

Sloane too had to have her say. "You're a class act sweetheart."

Quin smiled at her sisters. "We feel truly blessed that you all came to us. Every one of you. But Torin said it best. You've become a sister to us." Quin could see tears starting to brim in Mia's eyes. Seeing it made tears burn in her eyes as well. Quin held out the small black velvet box. "Go ahead open it darlin'."

Mia took the box with trembling fingers. She opened it with a soft click and almost gasped. There on the black velvet cushion lay a chain and pendant identical to the one each McKenna sister wore. "The Celtic Cross." She murmured.

Reilly took a step forward and kissed Mia's cheek. "Now you know you'll always have someplace you belong."

Sloane moved forward and kissed the opposite cheek. "You'll know you always have us here."

"There'll always be a candle in the window when you need it." Quin said holding one of Mia's hands.

Torin took the necklace and clasped it around Mia's neck. "Even when things don't turn out quite like you expect them too."

"Thank you." She said in a tearful voice. "You just won't ever know what this means to me."

"Mia?" Brian was at the edge of the group. She looked over and smiled at him.

"Look at my necklace Brian."

"I think the buster has something to say Mia." Vince grinned.

Brian looked back at the man whose friendship was still shaky. V just gave him a smile, and there was no malice in it. Brian turned back to Mia who was looking at him in question. "He's right. I just wanted this to be the best birthday for you. I know this year has been a nightmare over all."

"That's not all your fault Brian." She murmured. "There was a lot of craziness this past year."

"I know." He told her staring down into her lovely brown eyes. "I just want you to know how much you mean to me. How much I love you, and how glad I am that you gave me a second chance." She was about to speak but he stopped her. "I want to spend the rest of my life making me you happy." Brian reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small square jeweler's box. "Marry me Mia. Marry me as soon as possible."

Mia opened the small box to reveal a platinum ring with a pear shaped diamond. Small baguette diamonds framed the sides of the main diamond. "Oh Brian, it's beautiful." With trembling fingers she slipped it on. The room was silent.

"Can I take that to mean a yes?" he asked lightly.

She looked up startled. "Yes! Of course it's yes! Are you crazy? How could I not say yes to you?" Everyone left at the party started clapping and there were several hoots and hollers. He picked her up and spun her around happily.

"Looks like we're gonna be family." Quin murmured to Dom with a smile.

He was grinning as he watched his happy sister laugh, "How do you feel about kissing cousins?" he asked Quin with a raised eyebrow.

She grinned at him wickedly. "Well, as long as they're only cousins by marriage I think I right like the idea."


	16. Chapter 16

Quin rolled over in bed and groaned. She felt like death barely warmed over. Everything hurt; her body, her throat, her head, her fingernails. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep, but she couldn't. She had to go out with the men. Part of her brain told her that was a lie. She could take the day off and stay in bed. Pride got her up and out of bed. She dragged on a pair of jeans, work boots, and a long sleeved flannel shirt. Quin didn't take the time to do her hair; instead she just pulled it back into a haphazard pony tail.

Quin started down the stairs and felt like crying. Her skin ached wherever the clothing touched it, and she almost felt light headed. Just get through the day girl, she told herself, just get through the day. She made it into the kitchen where a pot of coffee was already brewed. Quin reached for an earthenware mug and filled it full of the hot liquid. She slowly moved to the table and decided she would just sit down for a minute.

Ms. Martha breezed into the kitchen humming under her breath. "Well, good morning baby girl. It's gonna be a beautiful day out." The older woman stopped and took a closer look at the blonde sitting at the table. "Quin, you aren't feeling good are ya baby?"

"I'm fine." She rasped out through her wretched throat. "Just need a cup of coffee."

Martha's eyes narrowed. "You look sick as a dog girl." The woman bustled forward and put her wrist to the girl's forehead. "And you're running a nasty fever. You get yourself right upstairs and into bed!"

"I'm not going to bed Ms. Martha. I have to ride out with the men today." Quin said wearily.

"The Hell you aren't!" Martha snapped.

Dom walked in just in time to hear this statement. "Language Ms. Martha." He teased the woman. It was quite rare for her to say anything harder than darn. "What's up?"

"Nothin'." Quin stressed. "Ms. Martha is just feelin bossy."

Dom looked at the object of his affections. Damn she looked rough. Ms. Martha looked ready to snap some heads off. "Bossy! That girl is sick! Just look at her; can't barely stand up. And burning up to boot."

Quin looked at Dom and saw his concern. "I'll be fine, just feeling a bit under the weather."

"Ya know Quin, when we were in town last week that guy who owns the hardware store did say the flu is going around." Dom reminded her.

"I don't have time for the flu Dominic."

He raised his eyebrows. "Your men will be fine for the day. Go upstairs and get some rest."

Her jaw clenched with stubborn pride. "I will not. I'm going to the stables, getting on Widowmaker, and going to work."

"No you aren't." he told her with an extremely calm voice. "You are in no shape to be doing this. You're weak, you have a fever, and you look like you're going to keel over. You could hurt yourself, your horse, or even possibly one of your men. You don't want to do that do you?"

He sounded so stern and the thought of hurting someone made her feel horrible. Tears gathered and leaked out the edges of her eyes. "No."

Dom walked up and kneeled in front of her where she still sat. "Hey, no crying. Come on, let's get you up to bed. Ms. Martha will let Smitty know you aren't coming out today; possibly not tomorrow or the next either. Not while you're sick." Quin stood up and felt dizzy again. Dom swung her up in his arms.

"I'm not a baby you have to carry." She mumbled unhappily.

Dom kissed her forehead. "I know you aren't a baby. Trust me. I know. But it doesn't hurt to get some help sometimes. And I don't mind helping you as much as you need it." He got her into her room and set her on the bed. It only took him moments to get her shoes off and get her changed back into a cotton nightgown. Dom tried not to let the sight of her body get to him too much, but it was difficult. They kept getting closer and closer to the point of no return, but so far they hadn't made that jump yet. He got her tucked in and went about getting her something to drink, some aspirin, and a cool cloth for her head.

"Dom?"

"Yeah Baby?"

"Will you stay with me for awhile? You could watch TV or something." She murmured hopefully.

Dom slid off his shoes and crawled onto the bed next to her. They turned the television onto Animal Planet and began to watch a special on Jeff Corwin.

Vince, Leon, and Jesse were working on Torin's car when the Sutherland brothers pulled into the drive. "Jesus, these guys don't know when to quit." Vince muttered under his breath. Not one of the three men looked up from the engine; even as the other two men approached. Max and Billy Sutherland both had smirks on their faces, and it made Leon want to rip them apart.

"Well, how you boys doin?" Max said his voice oozing with charm.

"We're great." Vince answered.

Leon looked up from the car. "Hey, heard about your legal troubles, that's tough."

Billy frowned, but Max just kept smiling. "Well, bad luck hits us all some times. We just shouldn't had all that alcohol."

Vince snorted. "Yeah, alcohol, it can really mess a person up."

"We wanted to come by and let the ladies know we've spotted three mountain lions now, not just the one. We're not sure if yall had heard or not, but being neighborly is important over here."

"Thanks for letting us know. I'll make sure to spread the word." Leon told the two.

"Great, that's helpful. I think I'm gonna mosey on over and have a quick word with Sloane." Max grinned slyly. He turned and begun walking towards the stables.

"She ain't over there." Jesse called out. The man stopped in his tracks. "She and Reilly headed to another ranch to do some business. Quin's sick, and Torin's in the gardens."

Finally that got a reaction from Max, and all three men saw his jaw clench. "I see, well then, guess we'll be on the way to the next on down the line."

Billy sneered. "When will Reilly be home?"

Leon rubbed a hand along his neck. "I think she said six seeing as we're going out tonight."

Billy looked to be about to start something, but Max slapped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We'll be going then. You boys have a nice day."

Vince grinned. "How could we not?"

They watched as the Sutherlands drove away, and Leon looked at Jesse. "Reilly's in the house."

Jesse shrugged. "Yeah. Sloane's in the stables."

Vince chuckled. "Smooth Einstein, that was fuckin awesome."


End file.
